Been To Hell
by Tora-Chan 11
Summary: La preparatoria raimon ha sido atacada por un ataque terrorista cobrando la vida de miles de personas pero ¿que pasaria que algunos chicos se les ha quitado lo que mas han querido del mundo? pues simplemente decidiran tomar venganza y saldar cuentas con los rensponsables -ya no se aceptan O'cs Habra algo de comedia y tal vez...posible romance-
1. Chapter 1

_**NOTA: hi minna! Perdón por ausentarme mucho esque ahora estoy pasando por algunas cositas que no mencionare pero lei sus reviews y me encantaron lo cual me inspiraron a seguir escribiendo y les doy las gracias por apoyarme ahora sin mas tardanza les dejo con este fic ¡disfrutenlo!**_

_**AVISO: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece le pertenece a Level-5…pero algún dia me apoderare de la compañía y hare esta serie como yo quiera….algun dia…muajajajajajajajaja :D**_

_"Been To Hell"_

*Todo era normal en la preparatoria Raimon cuando de repente el cielo se torno nublado para después empezar a llover de manera descontrolada por lo que las actividades de los clubes se cancelaron hasta nuevo aviso asi que todos fueron a sus respectivos salones pero había algo muy raro todos los profesores se retiraron por una reunión con el director desde comienzo de clases e iba a tocar la campana para la salida*

**Kido:-arquea una ceja- que raro que los profesores no han vuelto han pasado horas desde que fueron con el director….**

**Goenji:-asiente- de seguro debe ser algo importante por lo que hayan tardado**

**Kazemaru: si pero que será esa razón? –les mira-**

**Fubuki: no lo se pero siento que algo malo va a suceder –preocupado-**

**Endo: concuerdo con fubuki es muy raro que los profesores han tardado desde que empezaron las clases hasta el final de estas….-con la vista hacia la ventana-**

**Fudo: vaya endo se ha vuelto mas inteligente de lo normal…-rie de manera burlona-**

**Endo: eh? Perdón esque ando algo pensativo últimamente –rie rascándose la nuca-**

*****Todos rien divertidos por el comentario de endo cuandoen ese instante un profesor entra al salón con una lista en las manos y todos los alumnos se sientan en sus lugares al ver al profesor con la cara asustada y al levantar la lista con la mano temblorosa*

**Profesor:-asustado- a-atencion el director requiere la presencia de:**

**-yutto kido**

**-endo mamoru**

**-shuuya goenji**

**-shiro fubuki**

**-kazemaru ichirouta**

**-akio fudo**

**P-por favor recojan sus cosas y v-vayan a la oficina del director inmediatamente**

*****Los chicos no tardaron en preguntar el porque los quería el director entonces recojieron sus cosas rápido y salieron del salón a dirigirse ahí*

**Goenji: para que el director quiere vernos?**

**Kido: no lo se pero esto me esta dando mala espina**

**Kazemaru: a mi también me trae mal presentimiento…**

**Fubuki: creen que estamos en problemas? apenas empezamos el nuevo año escolar**

**Fudo:no lo creo los profesores deben de tener buena excusa para enviarnos con el director…**

**Kido: tu que opinas endo?...-le mira preocupado-**

*Endo ignoro las palabras de kido estaba pensando en mil cosas sobre la actitud del profesor que les dijo que fuesen en la oficina del director eso es muy raro incluso era algo sospechoso esa actitud*

**Endo: que raro….-decia algo curioso-**

**Goenji: a que te refieres con eso? –le mira-**

**Endo: a que el maestro que nos dijo que fueramos con el director no vieron como estaba temblando?**

**Kazemaru: tienes razón es muy sospechoso al ver al profesor asi de asustado y que yo sepa el profesor es muy serio y frio…**

**Fudo: de seguro tuvo miedo de algo –les miro-**

**Kido: pero de que?...**

**Goenji: no lo sabemos –serio-**

**Fubuki: de seguro fue el director quien le asusto**

**Endo:-suspiro- eso ya veremos…ahora mismo…**

* en ese momento se detienen al estar enfrente de la puerta de la oficina del director entonces se miraron el uno al otro dudosos si entrarían o no y endo con algo de miedo y nervios toco la puerta y se sorprendieron al escuchar el "puede pasar" provenir del director y decidieron entrar aunque sentían un mal presentimiento y se asombraron al ver a un hombre adulto de cabello negro ojos grises piel palida y llevaba un traje blanco con un guante negro a su mano derecha y tenia una perforación en su oreja izquierda y no miro con una sonrisa calmada y fría*

**¿?:-sonrie- que bueno que están aquí chicos los he estado esperando**

**Endo: y usted quien es? –arquea una ceja-**

**¿?: soy el nuevo director me llamo natsume fuyu un gusto en conocerlos chicos del equipo Raimon **

**Kido: como sabe que pertenecemos al club de futbol? –asombrado-**

**Natsume: que? Hay algún problema en que como director no sepa quienes son mis alumnos y en que clubes pertenezcan? –sarcástico-**

**Fudo:si si vaya al grano director y diganos el porque nos quiere aquí…-fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: fudo! –molesto-**

**Fudo: que? Yo solo digo lo que todos han estado pensando –levanta los hombros-**

**Natsume:-rie- vaya asi que eres un chico sincero verdad akio?...-sonrie- pero bueno ya que lo mencionas les dire el porque los llame aquí –toma un cigarro para después prenderlo y ponérselo en la boca- verán chicos los llame aquí para darles un entrenamiento especial….-les mira serio-**

**Goenji: entrenamiento? –arquea la ceja-**

**Natsume:-asiente- asi es un entrenamiento y necesito que ustedes sean parte de esto..**

**Fubuki: y porque nosotros? –le mira-**

**Natsume: porque ustedes tienen talentos ocultos y no quiero que eso se desperdicie ya que lo que tienen oculto es algo muy valioso para este entrenamiento que les dare –vuelve a fumar el cigarrillo-**

**Endo: pero que clase de entrenamiento se refiere…**

**Kazemaru: y a que clase de talentos ocultos habla?**

**Natsume: pues ustedes tienen el talento de….convertirse en asesinos a sangre fría…-les mira-**

*Todos se quedan estáticos por lo que dijo el director y un trueno cayo alumbrando el lugar de blanco y se quedaban pensando en como diablos un director podía tener ese tipo de pensamientos sobre unos simples alumnos que apenas esta conociendo intercambiaron miradas asustadas y preocupadas hasta que miraron de nuevo al director nerviosos y se asombraron al ver que este se reia de una manera sadica enfrente de ellos*

**Fudo: de que se rie maldito bastardo? –le mira molesto-**

**Natsume: tranquilos no me rio de ustedes…-sonrie de manera burlona-**

**Kido: entonces de que se rie? –nervioso y algo alterado-**

**Natsume: de que no quieran aceptar la realidad que pasan y que sus lados oscuros quieren salir y ustedes no se lo permitan –rie-**

**Goenji: y como diablos piensa que aceptaremos ese destino? –molesto-**

**Natsume: simple chicos dejen que yo los entrene y listo….-les mira-**

**Kazemaru: ni en sueños dejaremos que eso pase!**

**Fubuki: usted como sabe que seremos asesinos si apenas nos conoce y no sabe nada de nosotros?! –alterado-**

**Natsume: oh créanme yo se de todos ustedes…-serio-**

**Endo: como dijo! –asombrado-**

**Natsume: asi es yo conozco su pasado y se toda su vida completa gracias a esto –saca de un cajón unos expedientes que en ellos decían el nombre de los chicos-**

**Kido: como consiguió eso si los archivos de la gente lo guarda el gobierno? –sorprendido-**

**Natsume: digamos que un amigo me debía un favor…-sonrie de manera burlona-**

**Goenji: maldita sea….-maldijo por lo debajo-**

**Natsume: -suspira- en fin chicos ustedes deciden se unen a mi propuesta o no?**

* en aquel momento endo y los chicos se miraron fijamente dudando que camino tomar el de asesinos a sangre fría o ser simplemente estudiantes en busca de un mejor futuro entonces ellos asintieron para que endo volteara hacia el director que este esperaba una respuesta*

**Natsume:-apagando su cigarrillo- y bien ya se decidieron? –les mira-**

**Endo: si director elegimos no aceptar su oferta…porque no queremos ser asesinos queremos demostrar que nuestro destino puede cambiar –traga saliva-**

**Natsume: -suspira y alza los hombros- esta bien si esa es su decisión la acepto ya pueden retirarse a su clase….**

**Kazemaru: encerio? –asombrado-**

**Fudo: no es una trampa para hacer que cambiemos de opinión? –le mira incrédulo-**

**Natsume: que no hombre! anda vayan a sus clases antes que les castiguen anda váyanse –sonrie-**

**Fubuki: gracias señor…-le mira-**

*los chicos recogieron sus cosas y se fueron rápidamente a clase esperando los últimos minutos para que dieran el toque final para volver a casa…justo antes de que empezara a sonar la campana todos los estudiantes se levantaron*

**Profesor: muy bien clase pueden reti…**

*****en aquel instante cuando el profesor abrió la puerta del salón se vio una bomba rodar hacia el salón entonces los alumnos trataban de huir pero la bomba exploto cuando los alumnos querían correr ocasionando que todos excepto a los chicos murieran al momento que explotara la bomba y que el salón se llenara de sangre ,cuerpos sin vida y humo espeso haciendo que nadie pudiera ver entonces endo se levanto tambaleándose un poco con una cortada en la frente que esta estaba sangrando y con leves golpes*

**Endo: amigos! Están bien? –preocupado- **

**Kido: -quitandose sus googles por que estos se rompieron al momento de la explosión pero tenia cortadas en los brazos y mejilla izquierda- endo donde estas? –levantándose tratando de quitar el humo-**

**Goenji: -tosiendo- pero que diablos sucedió?!**

**Fubuki:-levantandose y con moretones en la cara y leves cortadas- n-no…lo se …**

**Fudo:- sintió un dolor punzante en su pierna lo cual suelta un quejido- maldición…**

**Kazemaru:-se levanta y mira asustado la pierna de fudou – fudou tu pierna….**

**Fudou:-sorprendido mira su pierna derecha que tenia clavados vidrios de gran tamaño en su pierna- maldición! –replico molesto-**

**Endo: tenemos que retirárselos ahora! –les mira-**

**Kido: pero quien podrá sacárselos?!...**

**Kazemaru: yo y fubuki podemos hemos estudiado medicina…**

**Fubuki:-asiente- no podemos evitar que fudou se desangre necesitaremos una venda o algo para retener la herida **

**Goenji:aquí hay un trozo de camisa larga –lo recoge-**

**Kazemaru: bien eso podría funcionarnos –le mira-**

**Fudou:dense prisa que no aguanto el dolor! –molesto-**

**Fubuki: bien endo ,kido necesitamos que sujeten los brazos de fudo mientras que goenji sujeta la otra pierna para que no se mueva y algo salga mal podrían?**

*Todos asintieron y sujetaron a fudo para que este no se mueva y el hacia el intento para zafarse del agarre diciendo maldiciones o insultos fuertes a los demás pero después al sentir como le retiraban los vidrios sin ninguna delicadeza empezó a gritar y a moverse bruscamente sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su pierna como si le hicieran cirugía sin ningún tipo de anestesia pensó que iba a perder su pierna que estaba a punto de desmayarse solo escuchaba susurros de sus compañeros que trataban de decirle que todo termino*

**Endo: oye fudo reacciona…**

**Kido: -zarandeándolo- oye todo termino…**

**Fudo: amigos….que sucedió?… -reaccionando-**

**Fubuki:todo termino fudo te pudimos retirar los vidrios con suerte –sonrie-**

**Kazemaru: -poniendole la venda- tranquilo con esto detendrá tu sangrado….**

**Fudo: -levantandose agarrado de kido y endo- gracias….**

**Goenji: crees poder caminar?**

**Fudo: tranquilo puedo caminar estoy herido no invalido –fastidiado-**

**Endo: bien ya que todo esta bien hay que salir de aquí para buscar ayuda**

**Todos: si!...**

*cuando los chicos salieron de su aula no pudieron creer lo que estaban viendo pero el colegio estaba todo destrozado y algunas partes estaban incendiándose por multiples ataques de bombas parecía una película de terror habían muchos cadáveres ,sangre y humo negro nublando su vista y para poner mas tensión se escuchaban los gritos desgarradores de aquellos que estaban muriendo lentamente siendo aplastados por los grandes escombros de pared y techo del instituto y se sentían pequeños terremotos en el colegio seguidos de un fuerte ruido lo cual significaba que mas bombas estaban explotando por todos lados y mas muertes estaban presenciándose…pero no muy lejos se escuchaban gritos de ayuda de algunas personas conocidas para los chicos que los saco de su trance*

**¿?: SALVENOS!...AYUDENOS PORFAVOR!...**

**Kido: no puede ser –nervioso-**

**Goenji: esos gritos son de….**

**Endo: los demás chicos…¡rapido hay que salvarlos!**

*Todos corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron incluso fudou aun con su lesión pudo corres a la misma velocidad que los chicos cuando llegaron donde los gritos no podían creerlo pero todos sus compañeros y amigos de equipo estaban bajo los escombros de la pared a algunos se les pudo ver las caras y brazos que luchaban por salir*

**Kazemaru: amigos! –quitando escombros-**

**Fubuki: resistan nosotros los sacaremos! –ayudando a kazemaru-**

**Goenji:-quitando partes de metal- aguenten nosotros los sacaremos**

**Endo: no porfavor esto no puede estar pasando! –desesperado intenta quitar escombros-**

**Kido: -le mira- calmate endo si te pones asi no conseguiras nada….**

**Fudo:-quitando trozos de vidrio con escombros- kido tiene razón necesitas calmarte todo estará bien**

*Pero al parecer las palabras de fudo estaban totalmente equivocadas la situación no estaba del todo bien les dire el por qué…algunos de los chicos estaban muriendo de manera horrible como por ejemplo tachimukai y midorikawa estaban partidos a la mitad desangrándose lentamente, tsunami y hiroto no tenían sus piernas y brazos pero desgraciadamente ya estaban muertos junto a los demás que no tenían cabeza o tenían destrozada la cara como sakuma ,tobitaka y kogure el único que seguía vivo pero no por mucho era midorikawa*

**Endo: a-amigos….-asustado-**

**Kazemaru:-tapandose la boca para no poder vomitar- n-no puede ser…..**

**Goenji:-mirando la terrible escena con la boca abierta- **

**Kido:ellos…están….muertos…-nervioso-**

**Fubuki:-asustado aprieta su cabeza y cierra sus ojos brusacamente- **

**Fudo:-sin poder contener el asco va a una esquina y vomita-**

**Mido: a-amigos…**

**Kazemaru: midorikawa…..-le sostiene la cabeza y pecho y lo levanta un poco-**

**Mido: chicos..que sucedió…porque no siento mis piernas –les mira-**

**Endo: t-tranquilo e-estan dormidas pero las volveras a sentir de nuevo –le mira-**

**Mido: -rie un poco y tose sangre- capitán…usted no es muy bueno mintiendo…se le ve en su mirada….**

**Kido: midorikawa entonces tu…**

**Mido: -asiente- moriré muy pronto….pero aun asi estoy muy agradecido con ustedes….-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: agradecido? –le mira-**

**Goenji: a que te refieres con eso?**

**Mido: a que ustedes me dieron una segunda oportunidad después de lo del meteorito alien…me perdonaron a mi y a los demás y no sintieron ningún rencor….-les mira- se volvieron como mi familia…una de la que nunca pude tener antes…..**

**Kaze:-soltando leves lagrimas- mi-midorikawa no tienes porque agradecer….**

**Mido: todo lo contrario estoy muy agradecido porque….-sonrie- son como mis hermanos mayores….**

*Los chicos no pudieron contener las lagrimas y empezaron a llorar lentamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo apunto de morir*

**Mido: además….yo se donde están las chicas…..**

**Endo: que dices? –asombrado-**

**Goenji: donde están ellas midorikawa…..-le mira-**

**Mido: están cerca de la entrada del colegio no cayeron muchos escombros ahí pero si llegan antes podrán salvarlas…-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: y que hay de ti mido?…..-preocupado-**

**Mido: yo no me salvare….pero recuerden…. "ojo por ojo diente por diente" – asi empezo a cerrar sus ojos lentamente soltando un ultimo suspiro y con una sonrisa murió un noble amigo para ellos no….no era un amigo era un hermano-**

*Todos lloraron desconsoladamente al mirar como midorikawa murió si tal vez se habían conocido de una manera muy extraña pero después de pasar casi toda su vida conociéndolo mejor lo trataron como un mejor amigo*

**Endo:-limpiandose las lagrimas- amigos tenemos que continuar…**

**Kazemaru:-bajando el cuerpo con cuidado- si…**

**Kido: si pero no podemos dejarlo asi al menos hay que cubrirlo con algo –les mira-**

**Fudo:-tomando partes de escombro- con esto podemos hacerle una pequeña tumba**

**Fubuki:asi tendrá una muerte digna hasta que lo saquen ahí**

**Goenji: -asiente- hay que darnos prisa aun queda mucho para poder salir de ahi**

*los chicos tomaron partes de escombro y empezaron a formar la tumba para su amigo empezaron a enterrarlo desde su pecho a su cabeza guardaron un momento de silencio para poder despedirse….ya pasado un rato decidieron salir de ahí para rescatar la vida de las chicas para poder salir de ahí lo mas posible*

_**NOTA FINAL: bueno amigos aquí llega el capitulo de hoy si te gusto el fic puedes dejarme un review y ahora estas dudas**_

_**¿Les gusto mi fic?**_

_**¿Los chicos salvaran a tiempo a las chicas?**_

_**¿Quién fue el rensponsable de este caos que se desato?**_

_**¿Dónde esta el misterioso director?**_

_**Bueno estas son las dudas pasen muy bonito dia y aquí estare para contestarles**_

_**¡MATTA NE!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**NOTA: hi minna! Bueno como he visto me escribieron en sus reviews que el responsable era el director pero les tengo esta noticia él no es el responsable solamente es algo frio y conservador pero más adelante les dire por qué asi que sin mas interrupciones continuaremos con este genial fic!**_

__Capitulo 2: "La decisión"

*los chicos corrían como podían hacia la entrada del colegio evitando las explosiones que se topaban en su camino solo faltaba muy poco para que esta pesadilla se acabe bueno eso se lo esperaban…..ya después de una hora por fin pudieron llegar donde las chicas pero lo malo había mucho humo espeso bloqueando su vista era casi imposible verlas*

**Endo: maldición este humo irrita –tallándose los ojos-**

**Goenji: tenemos que encontrar a las chicas rápido…-tose un poco-**

**Fudo: esperen creo que las veo…-les mira-**

**Kido: enserio dónde están? –asombrado-**

**Fudo: están cerca de la oficina de trabajo social…**

**Kazemaru: yo también las veo están recargadas en la pared….**

**Fubuki: están heridas? –preocupado-**

**Fudo: se ve que no lo están creo que se desmayaron al momento de una explosión…..**

**Goenji: chicos este lugar se esta derrumbando!**

**Endo: pues entonces que estamos esperando?! Hay que ir por ellas rápido para salir de este jodido lugar!**

*****Todos asintieron y corrieron un poco ya que el techo comenzaba a caer entonces endo pudo observar que ahí estaban las chicas desmayadas pero por mala suerte tenían heridas que sangraban en brazos y cara recargadas en la pared **(**_**N/A: las chicas son toko ,fuyupe ,natsumi ,aki ,reika y haruna)***_

**Endo: -cargando a aki con cuidado- aki aki despierta soy yo endo –preocupado-**

**Aki: -tose un poco de sangre abriendo sus ojos lentamente- e-endo….**

**Endo: tranquila las sacaremos de aquí ya verán…**

**Aki: endo yo no estoy segura de…**

**Endo: -preocupado- no digas eso yo prometi protegerte y eso hare…**

**Aki: -sonrie débilmente- gracias endo….**

**Kido: toko mi princesa despierta…-asustado-**

**Toko: k-kido eres tu? –abriendo sus ojos-**

**Kido: si soy yo aquí estoy tranquila –recargandola en su espalda-**

**Toko: q-que sucedió? –le mira un poco-**

**Kido: después te lo explicare de acuerdo princesa?**

**Toko:-asiente- si….**

**Goenji: nat nat reacciona soy yo goenji –asustado-**

**Natsumi: shuuya…eres tu…me alegra escucharte..-sonrie débilmente-**

**Goenji:-cargandola- y ami de que despertaras….-sonrie-**

**Natsumi: shuuya…me duele mi cuerpo ¿Por qué no puedo moverme? –le mira-**

**Goenji: -preocupado- tranquila debes estar cansada no te esfuerzes…**

**Natsumi: e-esta bien…**

**Kazemaru: rei-chan rei-chan despierta –preocupado-**

**Reika: -tose algo de sangre al despertar- hola kaze….q-que pasa aquí?...**

**Kazemaru:-cargandola con delicadeza- no pasa nada tranquila….-sonrie con preocupación-**

**Reika: s-seguro mi kaze?...-preocupada-**

**Kazemaru: si descuida descansa un poco vale? todo estará bien –besa su frente-**

**Reika: si…esta bien confio en…ti….**

**Fudo: fuyu fuyu! Reacciona linda…-le mira…**

**Fuyupe: f-fudo…..me alegra verte….-sonrie-**

**Fudo: a mi también me alegra escucharte….**

**Fuyupe: oye..que sucedió…porque tanto humo?...y por que no puedo levantarme?...**

**Fudo: tranquila no sucede nada….**

**Fuyupe: seguro akio?...**

**Fudo: si descuida –cargandola- estoy tan seguro como cuando me enamore de ti….-sonrie-**

**Fuyupe: gracias akio…-sonrie débilmente-**

**Fudo: no hay de que…**

**Fubuki: haruna?...preciosa? despierta porfavor…-preocupado-**

**Haruna: shiro…eres tu…-sonrie-**

**Fubuki: si soy yo linda me alegra verte –la carga-**

**Haruna: porque esta tu camisa cubierta de sangre? –preocupada- te lastimaste?**

**Fubuki: no tranquila estoy bien pero tu estas herida…-baja la mirada-**

**Haruna: shiro esto no es nada estoy bien –sonrie- aunque estoy algo cansada…**

**Shiro:esta bien haru no te muevas yo te llevo vale?...-besa su frente-**

**Haru:-asiente y sonríe débilmente-**

**Endo: bien ya están todos listos?... –les mira-**

**Goenji: si ya estamos todos…..**

**Endo:bien ahora hay que largarnos de aquí este edificio no durara mucho…**

*Mientras todos asienten endo intenta golpear la puerta del instituto para poder romperla ya que los escombros caian muy seguidos y la pared se cuarteaba muy deprisa pero en ese momento logran escuchar sirenas de las patrullas de la policía ambulancia y no se cuantas madres pero los altavoces decían que mantengan la calma y esperen endo los chicos se sintieron muy molestos porque apenas llegaban para "auxiliar" a la gente cuando llegaron muy tarde muy pero muy tarde asi que ellos decidieron gritar que no estarían calmados ya que SUS NOVIAS…están moribundas para que luego decidieran esperar y ver como mueren en sus brazos?!..._**(N/A: yo creo que no y ustedes que opinan?….)**_ tomaron el valor suficiente y entre todos trataron de mover la pesada puerta de metal para salir de este infierno…al lograrlo vieron la luz del exterior y los médicos corren enseguida para sanar sus heridas ellos se negaron y dijeron que lo mas importante eran ellas ya que estaban muriendo los médicos no tardaron en nada en llevarlos al hospital y auxiliarlos como era debido*

_/En el Hospital/_

**Endo: -preocupado- espero que estén bien….**

**Fudo: yo igual….**

**Kido: tendremos que esperar otras putas horas mas?! –fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: -suspira- eso me temo…**

*En ese momento un doctor sale de la sala de emergencias y se dirige con la mirada triste hacia ellos*

**Fubuki: y como están? –se levanta de golpe-**

**Doctor: -niega con la cabeza- lo siento mucho pero…no pudimos salvarlas han muerto….**

**Endo: -asustado- c-como dijo?**

**Doctor: que han muerto…hicimos lo que pudimos…pero…no funciono….**

*todos se habían congelado en ese instante algunos les caian las lagrimas al saber que lo habían perdido todo en tan solo unos momentos breves*

**Doctor: y les tengo noticias peores…-les mira-**

**Goenji: y cuales son? –preocupado-**

**Doctor: la señorita akino….tenia dos semanas de embarazo…..otra vez lo siento pero los dejare a solas..**

*****todos miraron a endo muy tristes por la terrible noticia que les habían dado pero detrás de esas caras largas se presentaban la ira, locura y dolor en toda la tarde lloraron en silencio *

_/Al dia siguiente/_

_*los chicos estaban en un cementerio para acabar de cagarla las familias de los difuntos les miraban con un gran odio como para arrancarte el alma de un tiro por un momento pensaron que este dia no podía ponerse peor de lo que ya era…pero al parecer las familias empezaron a gritarles "malditos bastardos" "ojala ustedes hubieran muerto" "púdranse en el infierno malditos asesinos" "váyanse a la mierda"….tiempo después al terminar el funeral pudieron al fin los chicos ver a sus amigos en tres metros bajo tierra lo único que se pudo escuchar era el sonido de la fuerte lluvia pero por unos segundos se escucharon unos aplausos lentos y sarcásticos al voltear para ver quien aplaudía así y se toparon con una silueta muy conocida*_

**Natsume: vaya vaya pero miren lo que tenemos aqui mis futuros asesinos –rie divertido-**

**Endo: déjate ya de pendejadas fuyu y como te salvaste de esa explosión? –molesto-**

**Natsume: me había ido por unas personas especiales para la venganza….-les mira-**

**Kido: que venganza? –arquea la ceja-**

**Natsume: pues verán mis niños les tengo esta noticia…yo se quien asesino a sus amigos y a sus "lindas" chicas….**

**Goenji: y quien fue "señor director"? –fastidiado-**

**Natsume: fueron los Neo Nazis….**

**Fudo: neo nazis?**

**Natsume: asi es ellos causaron esto y ahora que lo saben ¿Qué es lo que harán al respecto? –sonrie-**

*todos se miraron los unos a los otros por un momento rápido hasta que voltearon a ver a natsume que ya estaba fumando otro condenado cigarrillo esperando una respuesta _**(N/A: puto fumador -.-U)**_*

**Fubuki: ya hemos decidido…**

**Natsume:-suspira y les mira- miren sé que a ustedes le duela esto pero…**

**Kazemaru: aceptamos tu oferta**

**Natsume: -sorprendido deja caer su cigarrillo- que acaban de decir?**

**Fudo: como oíste aceptamos ser asesinos –rie divertido-**

**Natsume: -incredulo- e-encerio aceptan algo asi y-y para….**

**Goenji: cierra la boca que ya tomamos una decisión –molesto-**

**Natsume: y díganme ahora que mosca les pico para que aceptaran eh? –sonrie burlonamente-**

**Endo: -serio- solamente buscamos una cosa….**

**Natsume: y esa búsqueda es?...**

**Todos: venganza por todo lo que nos quitaron…**

*En ese momento natsume había sonreído de una manera muy sadica de satisfacción al ver la inesperada sorpresa de que ellos aceptaran pero el tuvo una razón para no negarse vio en sus miradas el odio y sed de sangre y tomar justicia por sus manos*

**Natsume: bien por ahora descansen ya que mañana empezaran su entrenamiento los veré en la torre de metal a las 6:oo a.m…-se da la vuelta y se va caminando lentamente- ah y por cierto…traeré unos amigos mañana…-les mira-**

**Kazemaru: amigos?...**

**Natsume: si ellos ayudaran con algunas cosas para la venganza…**

**Fubuki: como que cosas natsume?**

**Natsume: ya lo verán…es una sorpresa…-se va-**

*Todos miraron como natsume se fue dejando a los muchachos curiosos de esa "sorpresa" asi que decidieron esperar al dia siguiente entonces se separaron y fueron a sus hogares a descansar y a aclarar sus dudas*

/_Al dia siguiente/_

_*_Ya eran las 6:OO en punto de la madrugada y los chicos ya estaban cerca de la torre de metal pero había algo que no cuadraba bien…donde esta natsume?*

**Goenji: donde estará? –molesto-**

**Kido: quizás se quedo dormido…**

**Fudo: ese imbécil nos jugo una mala broma –fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: no creo que nadie sea tan estúpido para jugar de esa forma…-le mira-**

**Fubuki: tu que opinas endo? –le mira-**

*Los chicos al ver a endo viendo el vacio con una cara de seriedad se miraron algo curiosos ya que nunca vieron a su amigo asi*

**Fudo: hey te pasa algo? –le mira-**

**Endo: -suspira- recuerdan cuando midorikawa murió?...pues dijo algo que usare en venganza….la cual es "Ojo por ojo…Diente por diente"**

**Natsume: vaya al parecer fueron puntuales –sonrie-**

**Fubuki: pero y tu al parecer no…**

**Natsume: perdón por eso pero alguien tardo en venir..-mirando el vacio-**

**¿?: cierra la puta boca fuyu que ya bastante tengo con queme estes jodiendo tan temprano!**

*en ese momento apareció molesta una joven de tez morena y cabello negro un poco encima de los hombros y desordenado con la frente despejada, con tres perforaciones en cada oreja, tenia ojos de distinto color el ojo izquierdo era de color negro y el ojo derecho era de color café un poco oscuro, tenia una cicatriz en su mejilla izquierda y era algo alta de 1.72 mas o menos *

**¿?: yumiko calmate no es necesario gritar….**

*detrás de esa joven había una señorita peliblanca cabello algo rizado piel tan blanca como porcelana ojos rojos con aspecto de felino y una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo*

**Yumiko:-suspira frustrada- esta bien Catherine ya me calmo, solo por que tengo mucho sueño y estoy agotada con la misión de ayer….**

**Catherine: milagro!...-sonrie divertida-**

**Endo: quienes son ustedes? –arquea una ceja-**

**Natsume: chicos ellas serán sus maestras para asesinar y tomar venganza….presentense chicas…-sonrie-**

**Yumiko: soy yumiko y me importa una mierda quienes sean, solo serán un estorbo para mi…**

**Catherine: -tose un poco- hola chicos soy Catherine es un placer conocerlos –sonrie-**

**Natsume: bueno ya es hora de irnos que tora y las demás esperan…**

**Yumiko: esa niña es una peste….-bufo molesta-**

**Catherine: anda vamos que sea mas inteligente que tu no debe molestarte…..**

**Yumiko: cállate! Esa enana no es mas inteligente solo por que sabe moverle a unas estúpidas computadoras, ella nunca pudo superarme en el entrenamiento físico!….-irritada -**

**Fubuki: quien es tora?...**

**Natsume: mi sobrina ella es hacker y nos ayudara con la investigación aunque también entrenara con 2 conocidas suyas….**

**Fudou: genial mas mujeres para colmo….**

**Natsume: tranquilo akio ya veras que son muy buenas en esto…**

**Goenji: lo dudo mucho –rie-**

**Natsume: ya verán ya verán…**

**Yumiko: callense pedazos de mierda que no diran lo mismo cuando lleguen al entrenamiento!**

**Catherine: tranquilízate Yumiko ellos se darán cuenta solos**

*al momento de abrir la gran puerta deja mostrar una gran mansión y un patio que parece bosque y de ese instante aparecen 3 jovenes sonriendo de manera burlona y a la vez contentas de ver a los recién llegados*

**¿?: bienvenidos equipo Raimon los hemos estado esperando…mi nombre es Tora fuyu y sere su investigadora para sus misiones y les presento a mis amigas que también entrenaran con nosotros….***decía una joven castaña de ojos verde oscuro mientras que tenia atado su cabello en una coleta y con unos broches de color celeste y negro*

**¿?: hey! mi nombre es Yugata Kobayashi y estare con ustedes asi que acostúmbrense ***sonreía de manera burlona la chica de cabello corto hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, es bastante laceo, de un color negro muy oscuro y sedoso, tiene un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, y este cae en mechones disparejos (de diferentes largos) en un corte desigual que le da un toque despeinado y muy rebelde, sus ojos son de un intenso rojo carmesí con las pupilas de color negro en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual, es casi tan alta como Yumiko y es delgada con un cuerpo bien delineado, en contraste con su piel que es un tanto morena en un tono vainilla*

**¿?: soy Mei HyoHyun Xiang…..y si mi nombre es largo y eso no les importa….. ***decía fríamente la chica albina cabello color rubio cenizo que cae largo y delicado hasta su cintura y grandes bucles ondulados, un flequillo completo cae hasta rozar u par de sus largas y onduladas pestañas negras que resaltan sus ojos color violeta con ciertos detalles color lila, como pequeñas motitas de polvo*

**Fudou: ja! Ellas también serán entrenadas?! No me hagas reir natsume! –rie de manera burlona-**

**Yugata: que has dicho pedazo de basura?! Pero si mira no eres un ejemplar de entrenamiento!**

**Fudou: si claro eso lo dice una chica que tiene fleco de emo en su cara de idiota! –le mira burlon con ligera molestia-**

**yugata: porque no te vas a casa a llorar con tu padre?!...ah si lo olvide tu padre esta en la cárcel y no podras verlo en mucho tiempo..aaahhhh que lastima para ti! –sonrie-**

*los dos se miraron por un minuto mientras un tic les presentaba en su ojo hasta que un susurro de yumiko y Catherine adorno la tensión*

**Yumiko: te apuesto 50 yenes a que gana Yugata…..-susurra-**

**Catherine: y yo apuesto a que quedan en empate….-le mira-**

**Yumiko: hecho –sonrie y choca el puño con Catherine cerrando el trato-**

*cuando voltearon a ver la discusión ellos casi se agarran a golpes se emocionaron un poco pero después se desilusionaron en especial yumiko ya que tenia que pagar 50 yenes a catherine por que los chicos fueron detenidos por sus amigos*

**Catherine: págame –sonrie mostrando su mano-**

**Yumiko: tsk bien…-molesta le dio el dinero a Catherine-**

**Natsume: -suspira molesto- ya es suficiente vayan dentro a la casa que necesito arreglar algunas cosas para el entrenamiento de mañana…Catherine, tora muéstrenles a los nuevos sus habitaciones mientras que yumiko ven conmigo necesito tu ayuda…**

*cada quien fue por su camino mientras llevaban a los chicos a sus cuartos la casa no era muy grande de interior que exterior no tardaron mucho en acomodarse en sus cuartos y cada quien hizo lo suyo*

_/Al caer la noche/_

*Todos estaban dormidos bueno algunos solamente Endo estaba despierto mirando el techo de su habitación con frialdad recordando los momentos de gloria que vivio con sus amigos y con su pareja …pero por un momento su vida dio un giro inesperado y el resultado?!...que los seres que mas amaba estén 3 metros bajo tierra mientras que todo el mundo los odiaba*

**Endo: -se levanta y sale de su cuarto- mierda…..todo lo que quería en el mundo se fue a la escoria…y todo por mi culpa…-molesto golpea la pared-**

**¿?: no fue tu culpa….**

**Endo: eso es lo que tu dices…pero no has visto a nadie morir con tus propios ojos…**

**Yumiko: creeme he pasado lo mismo…pero algo mas…intenso…-le mira-**

**Endo: tsk…solo desearía hacer algo….-baja la mirada-**

**Yumiko: cosa que puedes hacer…y es tomar justicia con tus propias manos…-le mira-**

**Endo: tienes razón es la única manera ya que el jodido gobierno no hace nada al respecto con las tragedias…**

**Yumiko: exacto! Vaya al parecer no soy la única que piensa lo mismo respecto a eso; me agrada tu forma de pensar, pero no por eso voy a dejar de tratarte como eres…un novato –le mira con sorna-**

**Endo: ja! Nunca pensé que me ibas a tratar diferente….-rie de manera sarcástica-**

**Yumiko: vaya que eres un pedazo de bastardo…anda ve a dormir ya que mañana no sere compasiva en su entrenamiento…-se da la vuelta y se va desapareciendo en la oscuridad-**

**Endo:-sonrie y va a su habitación a descansar ya quería probar el dulce y amargo sabor de la venganza-**

_/Al dia siguiente/_

*Todos estaban reunidos en el patio por invitación de su queridísimo director natsume *

**Mei: ahora que querrá ese idiota? –molesta-**

**Yugata: en conocerlo no seria nada bueno lo que nos hara…-le mira-**

**Fubuki: creen que podamos confiar en el?...**

**Fudou: no creo a lo mejor nos quiere tomar el pelo….-fastidiado-**

**Kazemaru: tendremos que ver para creer –suspira-**

**Kido: eso me temo…**

**Goenji: tu que opinas endo? –le mira- **

**Endo: no me interesa lo que quiero es tomar justicia….-**

**Kido: vaya al parecer te estas pareciendo a esa tal yumiko….**

**Endo: digamos que asi parece…-rie un poco-**

**Mei: vaya….**

**Yugata: esto se pondrá interesante…-sonrie sádicamente-**

**Endo: hey ustedes dos! Que les parece que seamos amigos? Asi podríamos cobrar juntos la venganza contra los que nos hicieron la vida imposible…**

**Mei:-sonrie- me agrada tu propuesta….**

**Yugata: vale yo me anoto! –emocionada-**

**Endo: entonces hagamos una promesa! –pone su mano en el cetro- hay que trabajar juntos para lograr esto…-les mira- que opinan?**

**Kido: me anoto…-hace lo mismo-**

**Goenji: yo igual…. –continua-**

**Kazemaru: yo les sigo…-pone su mano-**

**Fubuki: ahí estare! –continua-**

**Mei: acepto…-pone su mano-**

**Yugata: dejen un espacio para mi! –continua-**

**Fudou: de esto no me lo pierdo para nada –finaliza poniendo su mano-**

**Endo: entonces ya esta…. seremos alianza en contra del mundo sin importar lo que pase siempre estaremos unidos!?**

**Todos: si!**

_/Continuara…./_

_**(Nota final: bien amigos eso es todo por hoy ojala les haya gustado)**_

_**MATTA NE!**_

_**Atte: Tora-chan 76**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**((NOTA: Hey amigos como estan al fin tanto tiempo para terminar este capitulo espero que les guste ah si! Si quieren buscar otros fic's geniales les recomiendo el de "Loca Familia" es del anime Shingeki No Kyojin y su creadora es una conocida mia y se llama "Juanita Arcoíris" le ayudaría un review suyo nwn/ en fin comenzemos!))**_

Capitulo 3: "Entrenamiento parte 1"

*Los chicos ya habían decidido luchar hasta el fin para conseguir su venganza sin que nadie se meta…pero duro por poco porque escucharon salir de la neblina aplausos llenos de sarcasmo y burla a la vez y unas tres siluetas conocidas se hicieron presentes ante ellos*

-vaya que conmovedora promesa hasta se me salen las lagrimas-dijo natsume con su típica sonrisa burlona-

-ya para tu mariconeo Fuyu y vayamos al grano-dijo un tanto fastidiada Yumiko-

-Catherine suspira- miren mejor paren de pelear que ahora no vengo de humor para sus estúpidos pleitos…-molesta-

-vale vale como decía…..los llame a estas horas porque queremos empezar con su entrenamiento para comenzar su venganza….

-a ver espera quieres decir que nos llamaste a estas horas de la madrugada para comenzar un entrenamiento que durara TRES JODIDOS AÑOS?!-dijo yugata sorprendida y con un tono de molestia-

-TSK eso no es nada mocosos nosotros sufrimos entrenamientos mas largos y dolorosos asi que agradezcan ya que tendrán lo mas "básico y fácil"! además esta loca que tengo al lado mio tiene miles de años en esto!-grito Yumiko irritada-

-a quien llamas loca y vieja tu maldita machorra perra de callejón-grito indignada Catherine-

-tranquila blanquita que si sigues asi nadie querra casarse contigo por lo loca que estas-rie con burla la morena-

-Ya me tienes harta!-en ese momento Catherine toma a Yumiko del cuello y la estrella contra un árbol-

-maldita sea ahora veras lo que es una verdadera pelea!-Yumiko trato de levantarse-

-basta ya dejen su amorío para otro momento quieren?!-grito molesto natsume lanzando su libro para que al final Yumiko recibiera el fuerte golpe-

-este…ok? Y cambiando de tema podemos empezar con toda esta mierda?-dijo alzando los hombros Endo mirando con duda a Natsume-

-tose un poco-si ahora que volvemos a lo principal los entrenamientos tendrán 2 fases "Entrenamiento con arma de fuego y Parkour" y "Entrenamiento de arma punzocortante y Artes marciales" Yumiko se encargara en la primera fase y Catherine se encargara de la segunda fase los organizaremos por equipos mixtos de 4 cuando pasen 3 horas exactas los equipos cambiaran de fases hasta el anochecer asi que aquí están los equipos

Equipo de Yumiko:

-Endou Mamoru

-Shuuya Goenji

-Yuuto Kidou

-Mei HyoHyun Xiang

Equipo de Catherine:

-Kazemaru ichirouta

-Fudou Akio

-Shirou Fubuki

-Yugata Kobayashi

Bien ya estan armados los equipos solo tengo que decirles que estos proximos tres años no seran faciles se haran mas Fuertes con el tiempo sus sentidos estaran al maximo y aprenderán a base del dolor, hasta podrán oir sus huesos romperse mientras su corazón bombea muy fuerte y rápido pero recuerden que ya elijieron su camino y no habrá marcha atrás serán entrenados con brutalidad pero al final tendrá su significado para esta frase: "Lucha sin piedad…Mata sin perdón"entendieron?-dijo natsume mirando a los novatos-

SI!-dijeron todos en coro-

-bien bastardos los de mi equipo vengan conmigo que no tengo todo el dia-dijo Yumiko mientras avanzaba-

-bueno equipo síganme tenemos que empezar este entrenamiento a como de lugar-dijo caminando-

*Los muchacos se miraron los unos a los otros con miradas decididas y deseándose buena suerte mientras seguían a sus entrenadoras ya se sabían que estos años que se aproximan no serian nada fáciles*

/Mientras tanto/

Alemania-10:45 P.M.

*En la region de Sajonia se dirigían hombres adultos vestidos de traje negro, se dirigían a una sala de conferencia en un edificio lujoso,cuando llegaron a su destino vieron un guardia que resguardaba la enorme puerta pero los sujetos miraron al guardia y susurraron la frase que el guardia admitiría para dejarlos entrar un rato después entran y se sientan en sus lugares correspondientes y miraron a su jefe que por la poca luz no se le veía el rostro completo solamente la boca*

-Heil Hitler!-alzo el jefe su mano para adelante-

-Heil Hitler!-dijeron los demás haciendo lo mismo de manera sincronizada-

*Todos se empezaron a sentar de nuevo y miraron a su jefe*

-disculpe señor Vlad pero me pregunto cual será nuestro siguiente objetivo…..-dijo una de las personas-

-…..-

-entiendo que usted dijo que debariamos esperar sus ordenes pero ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y los nuevos reclutas están impacientes por demostrar su potencial….-dijo algo desesperado-

-….-

-¡conteste señor Vlad no todo el tiempo estará en silencio!-se levanto molesto uno de los hombres-

-silencio no ves que podría molestarse-susurro otro de los sujetos-

-¡porfavor tu también quieres decir eso todos aquí se lo pregu!...-

*El sujeto no pudo terminar lo que quería decir ya que el jefe había lanzado una cuchilla que se había enterrado en la pared y los sujetos miraron sorprendidos esta acción*

-por favor hermanos no discutamos entre nosotros-dijo de manera calmada el jefe-todos hemos estado impacientes por esto pero descuiden mañana daremos nuestro siguiente ataque pero porfavor que no suceda esto o esque no recuerdan que nosotros somos "La Raza Aria" y trabajamos en esto juntos para mejorar la raza humana y asi terminar lo que nuestro querido Führer Adolf Hitler, no pudo terminar lo que empezó en la segunda guerra ya que se sacrifico por nosotros y nos dejo su maravilloso legado y sus maravillosas obras que marcaron la historia-dijo orgulloso-

-s-si perdone señor Vlad no lo volveré a hacer mil perdones- dijo el hombre apenado-

-no te preocupes no pasa nada además….-sonrie de oreja a oreja de manera sadica-yo también espero a que empieze la diversión…..

/_Continuara…/_

_**((Nota final: y bien eso es todo por hoy amigos perdonen si fue algo corto es para dejarles en suspenso mientras continuo pero espero que les haya gustado si tienen algo que decir déjenme un review eso me ayudaría mucho y si quieren agregenme en Facebook pueden buscarme como "Arely Michelle Hernandez Dominguez" y a juanita arcoíris como "Andrea Jaqueline Hernandez Dominguez" y bueno eso es todo nos veremos luego**_

_**MATTA NE!**_

_**Atte: Tora-chan 76))**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nota: Hola Amigos! Ha pasado mucho desde la última actualización de "Been To Hell" así que primero quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no acercarme a Fanfiction pero la computadora tuvo que arreglarse por una falla y tardo mucho para que se arreglara y aparte a mi cabezota no le llegaban ideas frescas para podérselas escribir y aparte estoy recibiendo ayuda de otra usuaria de Fanfiction que se llama "Juanita Arcoíris" y pueden pasar por su perfil y pueden leer su divertida y a la vez hermosa historia llamada "Loca Familia" en verdad se la recomiendo mucho ya que les sacara muchas risas que es del Manga y Anime "Shingeki No Kyojin"….pero en fin basta de parloteo y más acción espero que les guste este capítulo…¡COMENZEMOS!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven y dicha serie no son de mi propiedad si no de LEVEL-5 **_

__**CAPITULO 4: "Entrenamiento Parte 2"**

/Aeropuerto de Ciudad Inazuma: 9:15 P.M/

*Dos chicas acababan de salir de un avión que provenía de Estados Unidos y tenían una sonrisa al saber que volvían a su hogar natal que era la misma Ciudad Inazuma*

Vaya! Por fin hogar dulce hogar! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hemos estado aquí!-dijo emocionada una de las chicas-

A qué hora dijo Tora que nos encontraríamos aquí?-pregunto la otra chica arqueando su ceja-

No tengo ni la más remota idea pero no creo que tarde si nos llamó Natsume desde E.U para que viniéramos a Japón debe ser muy importante…-dijo la otra mientras sonreía-

De hecho es por eso que las llamo mi tío para que regresaran lo más pronto posible…..-dijo La castaña mientras se aproximaba con una sonrisa en los labios- ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos…Atsumi…Alicia…

TORA-NEE! –dijo la chica de cabello oscuro mientras corría a abrazar a la castaña- Te extrañe mucho! Vaya cuanto has crecido desde la última vez que nos vimos! –llora al estilo chibi-

s-si y-yo también te extrañe mucho Alicia…-ríe nerviosa mientras corresponde el abrazo-

*Una de las chicas se llama Alicia Johnsonn (N/A: La que fue a abrazar a Tora) tiene Cabello negro y largo hasta la cintura, con un fleco que le cubre el ojo izquierdo, el cual tiene un mechón rojo en el extremo. Ojos azul oscuro "como la noche". Tez pálida, alta para su edad. Tiene buena figura, pero siempre usa ropa que no la deja ver. También es buena en matemáticas, siempre tiene un plan en mente y es un as para las estrategias. Suele ser tranquila, pero si te metes con ella saldrás con un (o varios) huesos rotos. Además, tiene mal carácter y suele ser... masculina Pero, si le caes bien, puede ser amigable y compañerita. Es muy buena en artes marciales como Taekwondo y esgrima. Tiene buena puntería a la hora de usar armas (y también le gusta portarlas y usarlas al momento de "Sacar la basura"*

Alicia…cálmate por favor que llamaras la atención de la gente…-dice suspirando la segunda chica-

*La siguiente chica se llama Atsumi Fubuki (N/A: sip es prima de Shiro Fubuki nwn/) y es de estatura alta, su cabello es plateado oscuro con mechones rosa chicle y ojos violetas. Es delgada y flexible. Su personalidad es tranquila, pensativa, callada, siempre logra pasar desapercibida, también trata de mantener la mente fría, por eso es tan buena al momento de asesinar gracias a los entrenamientos que le brindo Natsume Fuyu. Y si se puede apreciar en el hombro derecho tiene un tatuaje de notas musicales*

Lo siento Atsu-chan me deje llevar…-ríe nerviosa Alicia mientras se separa de la castaña-

Bien…a que nos has llamado Tora? –Arquea una ceja Atsumi mientras mira a Tora con una ceja arqueada-

Pues verán….es por eso que mi tío las llamo….-dijo Tora con un tono de preocupación en su voz lo cual comenzó a alertar a las demás- mejor discutámoslo al llegar ya que mi tío quiere mostrarles a los nuevos reclutas que nos ayudaran…en especial a ti Atsumi ya que uno de ellos se relaciona mucho contigo….-sonrió ligeramente mientras empezaban a caminar a su destino-

/Mientras Tanto: "Mansión Fuyu": 9:45 P.M/

*Había terminado el primer entrenamiento de los chicos la cual les resulto muy pesado ya que estaban sentados o recostados en el suelo mientras respiraban agitadamente y estaban bañados en sudor*

Vaya sí que fue muy pesado hoy! –Dijo Yugata mientras recuperaba el aliento-

Ni que lo digas…-dijo Fudou tratando de limpiarse el sudor de la frente lo cual era imposible-

Siento que mi cuerpo quiere colapsar….-dijo Mei en tono frio mientras trataba de respirar normalmente-

Esto sí que es muy distinto a nuestros anteriores entrenamientos…-dijo Fubuki suspirando-

Hey es cierto ustedes estaban en un equipo de futbol así que no tienen problemas con estos entrenamientos…-dijo Yugata mientras miraba a los demás chicos-

Te equivocas esto no se compara a nuestros anteriores entrenamientos….que yo recuerde –dice kazemaru con una sonrisa-

A que se refieren? –Dice Mei con un tono de curiosidad- porque eso no se compara con lo de ahora?

Pues veras….practicábamos futbol desde la secundaria hasta la preparatoria y nuestros entrenamientos tenían que ver con la velocidad y agilidad para manejar pocos de los sentidos que maneja el ser humano….en cambio este entrenamiento tiene que ver con más allá de ello ya que tuvimos que poner más atentos todos nuestros sentidos y utilizar nuestra velocidad, resistencia y agilidad para soportar todo este entrenamiento….-dice Kidou mientras sonreía-

Aun no lo tengo muy claro…-dice Yugata mientras arqueaba una ceja-

A lo que se refiere kidou es que nosotros utilizamos nuestras habilidades al límite en este entrenamiento mientras que en el futbol no las usamos mucho…-dice Goenji suspirando-

Exacto como por ejemplo en el ejercicio de esquivar los cuchillos de Catherine, Yugata tu viste como Kazemaru y Fubuki los podían esquivar con tanta facilidad? –Le mira Kidou-

Ahora que lo recuerdo…SI! Ellos se movían a una velocidad distinta a la de los demás como si vieran todo en cámara lenta y pudieran ver la dirección de los cuchillos! –dice Yugata sorprendida- como si estuvieran sincronizados con el viento mismo!

Correcto! El punto fuerte de ellos es su velocidad ya que antes en nuestros entrenamientos de futbol tenían que incrementar su velocidad para poder alcanzar el balón que se dirigía a una velocidad más rápida y acostumbraron sus ojos para poder moverse a una velocidad suficiente para poder observar lo que se dirigía repentinamente a ellos…-dice Kidou como si fuese un profesor a sus alumnos-

Ya veo también fue como vi a Endo poder sostenerse cuando estaba a punto de caer de las plataformas al momento en que Yumiko nos enseñaba movimientos de Parkour –dijo Mei con una sonrisa-

Si es exactamente a lo que decías….-dice Endo con una enorme sonrisa- veras cuando era portero fortalecía mis manos deteniendo neumáticos enormes atados a un árbol desde ahí tome la fortaleza suficiente como para que mis manos soportaran el dolor y resistieran golpes de gran magnitud…

Creo que ustedes ya entendieron la polémica de estos entrenamientos…-dice Yumiko mientras se dirigía hacia los chicos con botellas de agua-

Botellas de agua? –Se preguntó Fubuki mientras miraba a la mayor-

Si…disfrútenlos así recuperaran fuerzas….-dice Yumiko para después darle una botella a cada uno-

Esto es sospechoso…-dijo endo al ver su botella- segura que lo que tienen es agua?

Si…completamente segura! –sonríe Yumiko con el pulgar arriba-

Yo no le creo….-susurra Yugata-

Eh? –Dice Yumiko-

Y si tienen droga? –Pregunta Mei-

No, no lo creo…tal vez sea veneno…-dice Fudou-

O peor gasolina? –Dice Goenji-

No, no creo que alguien sea capaz de hacer tal cosa….a no ser…-dice kazemaru-

o-oigan…-dice yumiko nerviosa-

Y si tiene el agua un virus mortal? –Dice Kidou-

O peor secreciones humanas? –dice Fubuki temblando-

No, si fuese así de donde las conseguiría?!….-dice Endo irónico-

Endo te das cuenta que es una asesina profesional…de seguro tiene un frasco lleno de esas cosas….-dice Kidou pensativo-

e-esto chicos….-dice Yumiko con un aura depresiva-

Y si peor…-dice Mei-….

TIENE EXPLOSIVOS?!-dicen todos al unísono-

Oigan con qué cara me ven! Tal vez mi cicatriz muestre mi rudeza pero no soy una psicópata para hacer tal cosa que dicen las botellas no tienen nada! –dice Yumiko histérica-

*Todos los chicos guardaron silencio al escuchar a la mayor y se miraron los unos a los otros para ver si lo que decía Yumiko era cierto*

Yo aún no le creo nada…-dice Fudou arqueando una ceja-

Tienes razón….-dice Yugata-

Y si es otra prueba de Natsume? –Dice Kidou mientras analizaba las botellas-

Tal vez ese sujeto es muy astuto para ponernos pruebas de este tipo…-dice kazemaru-

HEEEEYYYY! Que truco más sucio y vil he visto antes –se queja Endo cruzándose de brazos-

Oigan…y si es cierto?...-dice Yumiko sorprendida- nunca pensé en eso….

Idiota que rayos te imaginas! Natsume solo te pidió que les dieras agua! Acaso no sabes hacer algo bien en tu vida aparte de matar!? –Dice Catherine mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza a Yumiko-

No…..-susurra como si fuese un perro regañado- pero es que….

Sin peros Yumiko…vine aquí para decirles que la cena esta lista lávense las manos y los esperamos en el comedor…-dice Catherine mientras les sonreía a los chicos-

Vale!- dijeron los chicos en coro mientras se levantaban e iban al comedor-

Espera un momento Shiro…-dijo Catherine tomando el hombre del menor-

Sucede algo Catherine-sama? –Pregunta Fubuki con una sonrisa-

Ven con nosotras hay alguien quien quiere verte….-dice Yumiko con una ligera sonrisa

Hey Fubuki no vienes!? –pregunto Yugata a lo lejos-

En un momento los alcanzo hay algo que tengo que hacer antes! –Dice con una sonrisa el peli plata mientras se iba con Yumiko y Catherine-

Vale te esperamos! –Dijo Yugata con una sonrisa-

/Tiempo después/

Y díganme quien quiere verme? –pregunto Fubuki mientras las miraba dudoso-

Ya verás Shiro…ya verás….-dice Yumiko con una sonrisa burlona-

o-ok…-dice Fubuki no muy convencido-

Tranquilo pequeño no hay nada por qué temer….-dice Catherine con una sonrisa maternal causando un ligero sonrojo al menor-

Bien llegamos….Atsumi! Ya puedes salir aquí esta Shiro sano y salvo! –Grita Yumiko a todo pulmón-

Atsumi?...esperen ese es el nombre de mi prima como es que…-dice sorprendido Fubuki-

Fubuki?...en realidad eres tú? –pregunto Atsumi sorprendida-

A-Atsumi…-susurra Fubuki mientras veía a su querida prima - Hola…tanto tiempo sin….

*Pero el peli plata no pudo terminar la oración ya que Atsumi corrió para abrazarlo y aferrarse mientras se pudo escuchar que la chica dejo su orgullo para comenzar a llorar después de ver que al fin pudo ver de nuevo a su primo después de tanto tiempo*

Mírate ahora…has crecido y te has convertido en un hombre…..-dijo Atsumi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios mientras la lagrimas corrían por sus ojos-

Bueno…he aprendido a ser fuerte…-sonríe limpiando las lágrimas de Atsumi-…pero de la mejor maestra que he tenido….-sonríe tiernamente mientras vuelve a abrazar a su querida prima-

*pero aquel momento fue arruinado por Yumiko quien tomo el hombro de Atsumi llamándole la atención y Yumiko miro con una sonrisa comprensiva a Atsumi y a Shiro ya que Atsumi tenía un asunto que arreglar*

Atsumi…perdona por interrumpir pero….Natsume te quiere en su oficina….-le mira con la misma sonrisa-

P-pero yo…no quiero que…-Tartamudea Atsumi preocupada-

Está bien Atsu-nee ve con Fuyu-sempai si quieres cuando termines platiquemos sobre lo que nos ha pasado–sonríe tiernamente mientras le planta un dulce beso a Atsumi en la frente- ve con el no quiero que se molesten contigo….

Shiro…..-dice Atsumi sorprendida mientras sonríe y asiente- está bien no tardare y vuelve con tus amigos que deben estar preocupados si no saben en donde estas….

Vale…-voltea Fubuki para después irse con una sonrisa en los labios ya que sus amigos se sorprenderían si les contara que tuviese una prima que también trabaja para Natsume-

Estas lista Atsumi? –le mira Catherine preocupada-

s-si estoy lista…-dice Atsumi con una sonrisa mientras empezaban a entrar a la oficina de Natsume*

Espera Yumiko…tú vigila a los muchachos mientras empieza la reunión…-le dijo seria Catherine-

Y por qué yo no puedo entrar?-pregunto sorprendida Yumiko-

Porque….no quiero un desastre en el comedor y aparte…te quedaras sin comida ve antes de que se la acaben!-dijo Catherine sonriente-

Cierto! Gracias por recordármelo! Hey esperen no se acaben la comida sin mí! –Dice Yumiko mientras corría hacia los muchachos-

*Catherine sabía que Yumiko era una distraída y más si se trataba de lo que más le importaba… la comida pero eso le ayudaba a que no le dijera la verdad ya que Yumiko no podía entrar a la reunión que era muy importante así que suspiro mientras cerraba la puerta*

/Mientras tanto en la oficina de Natsume/

*Todas estaban serias ante la noticia que les acababa de decir Fuyu respecto al regreso de un viejo enemigo de hace mucho tiempo*

Así que ellos volvieron? –Pregunto Atsumi con seriedad-

Si…y al parecer traen nuevos planes y reclutas de Europa, Latinoamérica y Norteamérica…-dice Natsume mientras veía sus informes-

Tsk…son como cucarachas…-dice Alicia irritada- así que…crees que los nuevos reclutas sean de ayuda? –mira a Natsume dudosa-

Efectivamente mi querida Alicia…-dice Natsume mientras enciende un cigarrillo- además…nosotros tenemos algo que al Señor Vlad y su organización Neonazi no tiene…

Y se puede saber que es ese elemento especial? –Pregunto Atsumi mientras arqueaba una ceja-

-Natsume solo alcanzo a sonreír efusivamente mientras exhalo el humo del cigarrillo- fácil mi querida Atsumi….el elemento principal para que tengamos la victoria absoluta son todos los reclutas….. Solo hay que tener fe en ellos y verán que los entrenamientos rendirán frutos…..

Estas seguro de que puede funcionar? –Pregunto Tora mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Sip…ahora váyanse de mi oficina la junta se acabó todas excepto tu Tora necesito hablar contigo en privado…-dijo Natsume mientras veía como sus compañeras salían de la oficina quedando el solo con su sobrina-

Que necesitas tío? –Le pregunto Tora preocupada mientras se sentaba en su asiento-

Necesito que me hagas un último favor…-dijo Natsume mientras apagaba su cigarrillo- el cual consiste en lo siguiente….

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTA: Bueno amigos que les pareció este capítulo espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi si quieren dejar su opinión en los Reviews seré toda oídos con sus opiniones bueno me despido y recuerden:**_

"_**No Hay Que Dar Tanto Baile …..En Piso Tan Parejo"**_

_**MATTA NE!**_

_**Atte: Tora-Chan 11**_

_**AGRADECIMIENTO ESPECIAL A:**_

_**-Endaki308**_

_**-Auroxx G. Hernandess**_

_**-Valentine-J**_

_**Gracias Chicas por darme a sus Oc's Sin ustedes el Fic sería muy aburrido a no ser que sus geniales personajes sean parte de esta historia…una vez mas GRACIAS…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NOTA: Hola! Mis amigos! Esta mañana leí los Reviews que me dejaron y me quede encantada de seguir escribiendo para ustedes asi que pensé en escribir el siguiente capitulo de manera rápida pero a la vez con todas las cosas que les gustan y ustedes anteriormente me dijeron que querían que pusiera Romance bueno en ese tema estoy pensando pero en capítulos siguientes se decidirán si habrá Romance…pero en fin COMENZEMOS!**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de inazuma eleven no me pertenecen y bla bla bla….**_

_**CAPITULO 5: "Recuerdos de dolor"**_

*Era de mañana en ciudad Raimon y como en estos días hacia más frio de lo normal y más en estas altas horas de la mañana, hacia un frio que parecía infernal pero los chicos no tendrían eso como una excusa para no querer levantarse*

DESPIERTEN FLOJOS ES HORA DE ENTRENAMIENTO ESPECIAL!-grito yumiko mientras golpeaba las puertas de las habitaciones de los chicos-

Es inútil que intentes despertarlos…-dijo Tora con una sonrisa burlona-

A que te refieres con eso enana? –Dijo Yumiko arqueando una ceja-

Se levantaron más temprano de lo normal y ya están entrenando…-dijo Catherine sonriendo-

Eh? Enserio?! –Dijo Yumiko sorprendida mientras se dirigía al patio-

*En cuanto llego Yumiko seguida de las demás chicas se percato de que Natsume, Alicia y Atsumi estaban observando como los chicos entrenaban sin parar algunos entrenaban en parejas como por ejemplo combate cuerpo a cuerpo o una pequeña rutina de Parkour en el pequeño gimnasio que hay para eso…y otros de manera individual como por ejemplo usar las armas de fuego para disparar a los maniquíes en donde está el corazón y otros también probaban hacer abdominales y correr mientras que con un cuchillo, espada o sus puños destrozaban los objetivos que se interponían pero Natsume y las demás analizaban determinadamente que a veces combinaban entrenamientos distintos con otros formando tácticas de ataque sorprendentes Yumiko vio que una sonrisa se formaba en los labios de Natsume ya que al parecer….su fe se estaba volviendo en una realidad sin límites y conseguirían su objetivo….*

Así que esto era a lo que te referías? –dijo Atsumi mientras miraba a Natsume sonreír-

Así es…si ellos siguen de esta forma y rumbo…serán asesinos en muy poco tiempo….-dijo Natsume orgulloso-

Será divertido trabajar a su lado….-dijo Catherine tranquilamente-

Yumiko no crees que sea momento de que les muestres tu estilo de entrenamiento especial?...-dijo Natsume de manera seria-

Pero es un entrenamiento avanzado….-dice Yumiko seriamente- dudo mucho que sus cuerpos puedan soportarlo….

Si ellos son capaces de mezclar y formar nuevos movimientos de combate creo que están listos para eso….-dijo Alicia mirando a Yumiko-

Vale…pero les tengo algo último que decir…-aprieta sus puños mientras sonríe de manera sadica- no tendré piedad de ellos en este entrenamiento…-se va con los chicos-

*En ese momento que Endo estaba combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo con Goenji Yumiko aparece haciendo que en un movimiento derribara a Endo haciéndolo caer por el suelo mientras que los demás se dirigieran hacia donde están ellos*

Regla Numero 1 de un Asesino…..Mantén la vista hacia tu objetivo…. –dijo Yumiko mientras sonreía burlonamente- escuchen señoritas! Entrenaran conmigo esta vez!

Vaya….eso fue….ASOMBROSO!-dijo Endo emocionado mientras se levantaba- la fuerza de tu mano es sorprendente Yumiko!

Tsk…déjate de idioteces niño y pon atención…..-dijo Yumiko con algo de molestia-

Que sucede ahora?…-dijo Goenji seriamente mientras que los demás miraban dudosos-

Muchachos es su día de suerte Natsume me encargo de que pasen al siguiente nivel de su entrenamiento!...-dijo Yumiko fastidiada-

Y qué clase de entrenamiento es específicamente….-pregunto Mei arqueando una ceja-

Solo síganme y al final les contare todo!-dijo Yumiko molesta para empezar a caminar-

*Todos siguieron a Yumiko algo nerviosos pero a la vez emocionados de que al fin sus primeras semanas empezaban a dar sus frutos ahora tomarían el siguiente nivel….los primeros pasos para ir directo a la venganza de los chicos, se podía acercar más y más a las palmas de sus manos, Endo miraba su mano con decisión ya que quería sentir la misma fuerza que portaba Yumiko…pero sus pensamientos fueron callados por los recuerdos de aquel trágico día en que perdió lo que más amaba en este mundo a sus amigos quienes ahora están muertos, la confianza que tenía por parte de sus padres pero la perdió por la desaprobación y la culpa que le dieron por las muertes de sus amigos, y por ultimo al perder a la chica que más amaba y que también esperaba un hijo suyo se sentía frustrado pero a la vez triste de que no fue capaz de salvarlos…..pero no tardó en reaccionar por parte de que alguien palmeo ligeramente su hombro*

Oye no estás solo….-dijo kazemaru mientras sonreía- también nosotros sentimos lo mismo…acerca de aquel día

Kazemaru…..-dijo Endo asombrado-

Kazemaru tiene razón Endo nosotros sentimos lo mismo….-dijo Goenji sonriendo-

Por eso es que tomamos esta decisión….-dijo Kidou mirándolos-

Para saldar cuentas con los responsables….-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa-

Ya no más lagrimas que soltar….-dijo Fudou con una sonrisa arrogante-

Tal vez nosotras no estuvimos ese día….pero entendemos estos sentimientos ya que todos hemos perdido lo más preciado en esta vida….-dice Yugata sonriendo-

Estaremos juntos por más que sean difíciles nuestros obstáculos...-dice Mei sonriendo ligeramente-

Lograremos pasarlos…sin importar que o quienes se interpongan….-dice Endo con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios-…..Amigos! Tenemos que ser fuertes y lograr nuestro obstáculo a como dé lugar!

SI!-dijeron todos en coro mientras que Yumiko sonreía orgullosa ya que la actitud del moreno le recordaba cuando ella era más joven y también entrenaba de esta manera-

Vaya Fuyu tenía razón esto se pondrá interesante….-susurro Yumiko con una sonrisa- muy bien mocosos! este será el entrenamiento que les hará subir de nivel en su entrenamiento como ustedes encontraron la forma para mezclar distintos entrenamientos y lograr movimientos y formas de lucha sorprendentes….tendrán que mostrarlo en este desafío, ustedes intentaran derrotarme en una persecución por este pequeño bosque lucharan sin armas demostraran sus habilidades y pelearan cuerpo a cuerpo contra mí ya que en ocasiones empezare a atacar así que no fracasen o si no –aprieta sus nudillos-las consecuencias serán muy caras…así que recuerden muy bien y grábenselo en su cabeza para poder derrotarme…si ganan felicidades se graduaran mucho antes de cumplir los 3 años de entrenamiento….pero si pierden…seguirán entrenando y tendrán que esperar hasta que este reto se vuelva a repetir para completar su entrenamiento…ESCUCHARON BIEN BOLA DE BASTARDOS!?

SII!-dijeron todos en coro firme mientras que yumiko sonreía de manera sádica-

Entonces que comience el reto….-dijo para después empezar a correr a toda velocidad por todo el bosque-

Amigos! Tenemos que lograr esta enorme oportunidad como dijo Natsume antes de comenzar este entrenamiento "Trabajen juntos, y no tengan piedad ni misericordia al enemigo" –grito Endo confiado mientras levantaba el puño y todos repetían la misma acción y comenzaban a correr para alcanzar a Yumiko ya que…esta es su oportunidad, para demostrar todo su potencial-

*A lo lejos Yumiko seguía corriendo ya que sus instintos le decían que los chicos ya empezaban a perseguirle ella sabía que ahora todos sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que hasta podrían superarle en muchas cosas*

No permitiré que eso suceda…-susurro Yumiko decidida mientras se detenía y apretaba su puño-

*Pero ese momentos en que Yumiko bajo la guardia, los chicos pudieron encontrarla cerca de esa hermosa cascada cristalina para dar comienzo la batalla que por cierto mis querido lectores tardaría un buen tiempo…..*

/Tiempo después/

*ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que comenzó el entrenamiento especial de Yumiko y ya era de noche y las demás chicas junto a Natsume esperaban con algo de preocupación por si volvían*

Seguras que fue buena idea de dejarlos a cargo de Yumiko? –Pregunto Atsumi con un tono de preocupación en su voz-

No lo sé…pero espero que no les haya pasado algo malo….-dice Catherine mirando a Tora quien también estaba preocupada-

Miren ahí esta yumiko!-dijo Alicia señalando donde estaba la mayor quien se dirigía a la casa-

Yumiko…que sucedió? –Dijo Tora sorprendida- donde están los chicos?

Ellos ya vienen…-dijo Yumiko seria mientras entraba a la casa-

Me dirás que sucedió en mi oficina…-dijo Natsume mientras le miraba de reojo y acomodaba sus anteojos-

Ahí estaré….también te diré lo que sucedió….-dijo yumiko fríamente mientras se dirigía junto a Natsume a su oficina- también denles atención médica a los chicos y mañana denles el día libre…lo necesitaran mucho…

Espera Yumiko que dijiste?! –dijo Catherine nerviosa-

Miren ahí están los chicos!-dijo Tora mientras señalaba en donde estaban-

*Pero todas las chicas se sorprendieron al ver su estado ya que estaban muy lastimados y aparte estaban bañados en sudor algunos cojeaban mientras caminaban y respiraban agitadamente…pero el quien se veía muy mal era Endo quien parecía que dio todo lo que su cuerpo pudo dar…las chicas no dudaron en correr hacia ellos con botiquines de primeros auxilios y algunas camillas al llegar hacia ellos empezaron a atenderlos pero dentro de la casa*

Chicos que sucedió? –pregunto Catherine preocupada-

Dimos todo lo que pudimos…..-dijo kidou cansado-

Pero…-jadeo Fubuki cansado-

Yumiko era más fuerte y veloz….que todos nosotros juntos…-dijo kazemaru en un susurro-

Todo paso muy rápido….-dijo Yugata-

No tuvimos tiempo para defendernos…-dijo Mei seriamente-

Esa chica es el mismo demonio….-dijo Fudou en tono molesto-

El que dio más lucha era Endo….-jadeo Goenji-

Y que es lo que lograste?...-pregunto Alicia quien atendía las heridas de Endo-

Solo conseguí que diera un paso atrás…-dijo endo para después desmayarse-

ENDO!-dijeron todos asustados-

Descuiden solo su cuerpo estaba muy cansado…-dijo Catherine aliviada mientras checaba la respiración del moreno- se quedó dormido…

Vaya…-dijo Atsumi mientras terminaba de curar-

Natsume les dejo que tuvieran un día mañana para que se recuperen…-dijo Tora sonriendo mientras guardaba las cosas-

Pero que chiste tiene reposar si tendremos que seguir entrenando hasta tener de nuevo esta oportunidad que desperdiciamos….-dijo molesta Yugata haciendo que los demás se pusieran triste al recordar su fracaso-

Oigan no pongan esas caras…-dijo Alicia con una sonrisa comprensiva- tal vez fracasaron pero un viejo sabio me dijo "si caes 100 veces, levántate 101 veces" –dijo para darles animo-

Alicia tiene razón lograron un gran paso! Se volvieron fuertes al pasar estas semanas incluso avanzaron más que nosotras cuando entrenábamos con mi tío! –Dijo Tora con una sonrisa en su rostro-

Enserio? –dijo Fubuki sorprendido-

Si nosotras les envidiamos ya que están empeñándose en estos entrenamientos!-dijo Atsumi con una pequeña sonrisa-

Además hemos visto como entrenan y sus estrategias son asombrosas!-dijo Catherine maravillada-

*los chicos sonreían por los halagos que recibían por parte de las chicas lo cuales se la pasaron así por el resto de la tarde hasta que por fin decidieron tomar el día libre para sanar sus heridas*

/Mientras Tanto/

*Natsume y Yumiko terminaban de discutir lo que acaba de pasar hace unas horas*

Así que…Mamoru logro que dieras un paso atrás? –Dijo Natsume exhalando el humo de su cigarrillo-

Si…es algo que casi nadie pudiera lograr….-le mira- ese chico tiene un gran potencial que tal vez podría superarme o estar al mismo nivel…

Entiendo….-apaga su cigarrillo en su cenicero- entonces crees poder volverlo a hacer como su último entrenamiento antes de graduarse? –Le mira Natsume arqueando una ceja-

*Yumiko solo logro dar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a la puerta mientras miraba de reojo a Natsume y decía un "Cuenta Conmigo" para después salir dejando a Fuyu con una sonrisa ligera en sus labios ya que sabría que todo este plan para derrotar a los Neonazis se lograría gracias a la ayuda de los chicos que una vez pertenecerían a su escuadrón de elite la cual se llamara "Lightning States"*

_**CONTINUARA….**_

_**NOTA FINAL: Bueno amigos con esto concluye el capítulo de hoy espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo para todos ustedes espero ansiosa sus reviews y nos veremos en otro emocionante capítulo de "Been To Hell"**_

_**MATTA NE! **_

_**Atte**_

_**Tora-Chan 11**_

_**(Extras: "Lightning States" significa: "Relámpagos Unidos" del inglés al español))**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NOTA: Hi Minna HE VUELTO! Aunque no recibí muchos reviews el capítulo anterior….pero aun así me alegra mucho de que estén al tanto de este genial Fic que yo amo escribir por ustedes….pero en fin basta de tanto llanto y sigamos con este capitulo COMENZEMOS!**__!_

"Capitulo 5: La Graduación Parte 1"

*Desde ese día en que los chicos fueron derrotados por yumiko en su examen decidieron que no descansarían hasta ver que esa oportunidad vuelva…pasaron días, semanas, meses incluso los años pasaban más rápido y los chicos desde la mañana al atardecer entrenaban sin descanso incluso no iban a cenar por estar entrenando como locos cosa que preocupaba un poco a las chicas ya que temían que sus cuerpos podrían colapsar pero Natsume les convencía de que todo estaba bien ya que estaban tomando el camino correcto al decidir entrenar después de la cena mientras tanto Tora estaba en su habitación frente a su computador investigando sin piedad alguna ya que su rival no sería muy fácil de vencer como le había pedido Natsume hasta que de repente su móvil empezaba a sonar haciendo que la castaña apresurada contestara la llamada*

Habla Tora….-dijo con seriedad mientras guardaba silencio para escuchar la otra voz que hablaba por el celular-…entiendo así que….con que es ese su plan eh?...espera que?! Repite eso de nuevo! –Dice sorprendida mientras se levantaba de su asiento-…..mierda debo de decirles pronto tenemos que movernos rápido si no estaremos acabados…..-mira su computador-…si ya me llego el documento…bien gracias Ten cuidado…adiós…-finaliza la llamada para salir de su habitación y dirigirse rápido con los demás mientras se imprimían los documento que le enviaron-

/Alemania 2:15 P.M/

*En un cuartel muy alejado se encontraban los mismos hombres de traje y veían como siluetas de personas se enfrentaban de manera muy sádica entre otras lo único que se podía ver era la sangre que brotaba de aquellas siluetas que por desgracia caían en garras de la muerte se podían escuchar gritos de dolor y desgarradores*

Vaya a esto se refería el señor Vlad?-dijo uno de los hombres viendo sorprendido aquella carnicería-

Pues a mi parecer si…ya que pidió estos reclutas con cuidado…-dijo otro de los hombres –

Vaya esta vez ganaremos esta guerra…-dijo orgulloso uno de ellos-

Yo no diría eso…-dijo en ese entonces el líder mientras miraba a los hombres-

Porque dice eso señor-dice sorprendido el hombre- estos reclutas eliminaran esa peste que tenemos de enemigos…

Ese es el chiste mi amigo…si no tuviésemos enemigos como ellos no sería divertido este juego además…tengo una cuenta pendiente con su líder…-dice para después sonreír de manera sádica mientras miraba con orgullo esa masacre-

/Mansión Fuyu 2:30 P.M/

*Natsume y las demás miraban a Tora sorprendidos ante la noticia que la castaña les había dado acerca de los Neonazis*

Así que esta vez traen nuevos reclutas? –Dijo Natsume con seriedad-

Sabía que esas ratas volverían por más…-dijo Yumiko molesta-

Pensé que la última vez les habíamos vencido…-dijo Alicia mientras miraba a Atsumi sorprendida-

Y peor…piensan hacer lo mismo que Adolf Hitler en la segunda guerra si consiguen sus objetivos…-dijo Tora con un tono de angustia-

Ahora que haremos Natsume? –dijo Catherine mientras miraba al pelinegro-

Creo que ya es hora de su entrenamiento final no crees Yumiko? –Dijo Natsume mientras veía a la morena-

*Yumiko solamente alcanzo a sonreír de oreja a oreja al escuchar esas dulces palabras*

Será un placer hacerlo de nuevo…-dijo Yumiko mientras apretaba sus nudillos ansiosa-

*Mientras tanto en el campo de entrenamiento los chicos daban con todas sus fuerzas para ser más fuertes en equipos apoyándose…bueno excepto Endo quien entrenaba por su cuenta golpeando aquellos maniquíes con una fuerza haciéndoles enormes huecos en la parte del pecho o de una patada fuerte les volaba la cabeza esa necesidad de vencer a Yumiko y estar a su nivel era su objetivo miraba su mano con decisión mientras apretaba su puño y golpeaba el ultimo maniquí volándole la cabeza*

Tengo que entrenar más duro para lograrlo si no no tendría sentido estar aquí…. –susurro mientras miraba como Natsume y Yumiko se dirigía hacia ellos cosa que le sorprendió y fue a averiguar la razón junto con los demás-

Chicos les tenemos una sorpresa…-dijo Natsume con una sonrisa-

Y de que se trata ahora Fuyu?…-dijo Fudou mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Tranquilo Akio no es una trampa lo juro…-dice Natsume mientras reia-

Como sabemos que lo que dices es verdad?...-dijo de manera seria kazemaru-

Pues esto tiene que ver con su graduación….felicidades casi cumplen los tres años de entrenamiento!-dijo Natsume aplaudiendo-

Como que "casi" a qué diablos te refieres?...-dijo Yugata de manera molesta-

Porque recuerdan esa vez que yumiko les dio un pequeño "examen" lo cual por desgracia fallaron? –Dijo para después ver como los chicos bajaban la mirada frustrados al recordar ese día- oigan oigan pero no estén tristes por eso el pasado se queda en le pasado además….volverán a repetir ese examen como prueba final…-dijo Natsume con su típica sonrisa-

Espera como dices?! –dijo Kidou sorprendido-

Como oyeron niños como hemos visto últimamente se han esforzado mucho en los entrenamientos asi que…les daremos esta nueva oportunidad de intentarlo que dicen aceptan? –dijo Natsume al ver las expresiones de los chicos cosa que ellos no dudaron en aceptar en volver a tomar esta oportunidad-

Bien escuchen bastardos! –dijo yumiko seria- esta es su ultima oportunidad para derrotarme en mi juego no fallen esta vez si no….su muerte será rápida…entendieron?!

Si!-dijeron todos en coro para después seguir a yumiko al pequeño bosque de pruebas-

*Tiempo después en que había comenzado el examen yumiko había estado corriendo a máxima velocidad ya que los chicos le pisaban los talones en cada momento yumiko debía atacar rápido o si no tal vez sería derrotada por un montón de novatos…en el momento en que la mayor llego a lo más profundo del bosque miro a su alrededor alerta ya que había silencio…demasiado….pero en el momento en que yumiko volteo se dio cuenta que la habían encontrado así que empezó a defenderse y dar pelea golpeando, sujetando alguno de los chicos y arrojándolos haciendo que se golpearan el los arboles mientras estos le atacaban dando con todas sus fuerzas cosa que sorprendió a yumiko ya que ahora eran mas fuertes y resistentes como antes pero se dio cuenta de algo los únicos quienes batallaban eran Akio, Kidou, Yugata, Fubuki y goenji pero donde diablos estaban los demás? En ese momento en que se distrajo escuchando algo provenir de los arboles los demás golpearon los costados de las piernas para después hacerla caer de rodillas y sujetarle los brazos y cuando yumiko elevo la cara al cielo sorprendida vio como Mei, Kazemaru y Endo estaban por el aire haciendo como un látigo humano primero Mei impulso a kazemaru y después este impulso a Endo quien caía en dirección hacia yumiko con el puño cerrado mientras yumiko veía aquella escena paralizada. Lo último que sintió fue el fuerte golpe propinado por el castaño en la mejilla haciendo a yumiko rodar por el suelo hasta que chocó contra un árbol dando fin a su examen lo que significaba que ganaron y ahora estaban graduados de ser a novatos a asesinos*

p-pero como…ustedes pudieron hacer este tipo de técnica…-dijo yumiko jadeante tratando de levantarse-

pues con estos últimos años hemos entrenado muy duro para conseguirlo…-dijo Endo mientras se dirigía a la mayor-

s-si pero tu golpe como fue que lo lograste…-dijo yumiko intentando levantarse-

pues…digamos que…aprendimos de la mejor…-dijo endo para después extender su mano con una sonrisa para ayudar a la mayor a levantarse-

-yumiko sonríe para después tomar la mano del ex portero y se levanta- vaya…al parecer me equivoque con ustedes mocosos…si que son muy fuertes para este trabajo….bienvenidos…pasaron la prueba –dijo yumiko para después irse caminando por su cuenta para regresar a casa- pero vengan que los demás quieren saber cómo pasaron la prueba de oro…-dijo yumiko en tono de burla mientras les miraba de reojo-

*los chicos no podrían creer lo que había pasado creían que era un sueño pero no lo era…era la mismísima realidad habían pasado la prueba y ahora eran unos asesinos listos y dispuestos a tomar cuentas a quienes se encargaron de joderles la vida y hacerlos tomar este camino…cosa de la que nunca se arrepentirían*

_CONTINUARA…_

_**NOTA FINAL: Bueno amigos eso es todo por ahora si les gusto no olviden dejar su review ya que me ayudan a seguir adelante con este Fic ….bueno sin mas que decir me despido linda noche….**_

_**MATTA NE!**_

_**Atte: Tora-chan 11**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**((NOTA: Woooolaaaaassss! Jeje ok bueno he leído sus reviews y quede encantada que hasta me dieron ganas de escribir la genial parte 2 de este Fic que tanto les gusto…perdón que haya sido algo corto el anterior y algunas faltas de ortografía se presentaron en el capitulo pero mi cabeza me ponía trampas y me revolví de ideas pero ahora que mi mente se tranquilizó ahora si hare que este capítulo sea el más largo que nada si no me daré un sartenazo…pero en fin comencemos con el Fic))**_

_**Capítulo 7: "La Graduación Parte 2"**_

*Al momento de llegar dentro de la casa las chicas y Natsume veían a los recién graduados con una sonrisa llena de orgullo pero a la vez de respeto los chicos se sentían al fin parte de aquel equipo de asesinos que fueron los únicos que les brindaron una segunda oportunidad….una segunda oportunidad de seguir con esa asquerosa guerra sin fin a la cual se llamaba "VIDA"*

Felicidades muchachos….-dijo Catherine con una sonrisa ligera-

Vaya en realidad han pasado estos años muy rápido….-dijo Alicia suspirando de manera melancólica-

Y que yo pensaba que eran unos hijos de perra inútiles….-dijo yumiko con tono de burla-

Vamos yumiko admite que su técnica fue asombrosa para poder derrotarte…-dijo Tora mientras reía divertida-

TU CALLATE ENANA!-dijo Yumiko molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Venga no es razón para molestarse Yumiko ahora es momento de celebrar ya que al fin los chicos serán parte de este grupo….-dijo Atsumi de manera tranquila-

Creo que tienes razón…quizás pueda enseñarles una buena bebida alcohólica para celebrar y…-decía Yumiko pensativa-

Y-Yumiko no deberías son menores de edad!-dijo Catherine alterada-

Oh vamos como si ellos fuesen lo bastante inocentes ya como para una bebida…-dijo Yumiko fastidiada-

De hecho no nos importaría tomar un trago total creo que Yumiko tiene razón…-dijo Endo alzando los brazos-

Creo que no haría daño un pequeño trago…-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa-

Además yo ya he bebido así que no importa…-dijo Yugata mirando el techo-

He bebido cosas más fuertes desde que estaba en la correccional así que esto no me causaría nada en lo más mínimo…-dijo Fudou mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Enserio haz tomado antes? –Dijo Kidou mientras arqueaba una ceja-

Si…y debo de admitir que era más alcohólico que un adulto….-dijo Fudou riendo de manera burlona-

Bueno creo que por eso lograste tu actitud Akio….-dijo Goenji de manera sarcástica-

Correcto y de eso estoy muy orgulloso….-dijo Fudou mientras reía un poco-

Bueno creo que no hemos cambiado del todo…-dice Kazemaru con una sonrisa y una risa nerviosa-

Al parecer de eso no hay duda alguna…-dijo Mei mientras suspiraba un poco- pero bueno no hay nada que hacer respecto a eso…..

Ya basta de parloteo yo ya quiero celebrar!-dijo yumiko mientras preparaba las bebidas-

Yumiko tiene razón es mejor celebrar este día especial!-dijo Natsume con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

Siii!-dijeron todos en coro mientras empezaban a celebrar entre tragos y risas y una que otra competencia entre Endo y Yumiko lo cual ocasionaba que los chicos recordaran esos viejos tiempos en que su capitán siempre competía para demostrar ser el mejor sin importar quién y tan fuerte era su oponente*

Muy bien chicos les tengo una noticia!-dijo animado Natsume mientras llamaba la atención de los demás- aun no acaba su graduación por completo…

EEEEHHHHH?!-dijeron todos al unísono sorprendidos hasta las chicas se sorprendieron ante tal noticia del mayor del grupo-

A que mierdas te refieres con eso Fuyu!?-dijo Yugata apretando su puño al igual que los demás-

Pues como lo oyeron mis niños aún no termina porque para ser verdaderos asesinos tienen que cobrarse a su primera víctima no es así?...-dijo Natsume con una sonrisa- déjenme explicarles pero antes bajen todos sus puños y cuchillos…y tu Yumiko deja esa botella en paz….-dijo de manera seria-

Tsk…está bien…-dijeron todos de mala gana mientras hacían caso y obedecían la orden de Natsume-

Pues verán cada graduación de aquí tiene que acabar con broche de oro así que les tengo esta noticia que les va a encantar…-tose un poco- mañana les traeré sus primeras presas para que ustedes demuestren que tanto pueden llegar para ser llamados asesinos así que descuiden no serán presas inocentes sino todo lo contrario son convictos que fueron condenados a muerte y el gobierno no los dejo a cargo para que los ejecutemos así que decidí aceptar para que me demuestren su creatividad y su nivel de sadismo al momento de actuar….

Con que era eso eh?...-dijeron los chicos con sonrisas sádicas-

Vaya al parecer esa idea los hizo emocionarse…-dijo Alicia sorprendida-

Si así se emocionan con oírlo no me imagino al momento de que lo hagan…-dijo Tora riendo nerviosa-

Ya veremos mañana….-dijo Catherine de manera tranquila-

Me dan ganas de verlo para creer….-dijo Atsumi mientras miraba a los chicos mirarse entre los otros para después asentir ante la propuesta de Natsume-

Ya está decidido muchachos sigamos celebrando por esta hermosa oportunidad….-dijo Natsume mientras alzaba su vaso- hagamos un brindis por nuestra venganza y que logremos realizar ese objetivo!

Por nuestra venganza!Salud!-dijeron todos mientras chocaban levemente sus bebidas y seguían con la celebración todos animados-

**/Mientras Tanto-Alemania 12:00 P.M/**

*Había una gran multitud de personas que portaban un tipo de uniforme al estilo militar **((N/A: casi parecido al uniforme del instituto imperial para que se puedan dar una idea))** miraban hacia arriba mientras mantenían una posición firme como si se tratara de un verdadero ejercito…hasta que aquel líder misterioso hizo su aparición haciendo el típico saludo del partido Nazi-

Heil Hitler!-grito el líder mientras alzaba su mano de manera firme-

Heil Hitler!-dijo aquel ejército haciendo el mismo gesto-

Compañeros y compañeras…hoy es un día muy especial porque ustedes fueron elegidos por una muy buena razón…son los siguientes en la línea para vengar la muerte de nuestro querido Führer Adolf Hitler una persona digna de tener todo el poder ante sus manos sagradas quien logro hacer muchas cosas honorables que marcaron la historia desde la segunda guerra…por eso es que nos dejó ese maravilloso legado…para tomar lo que nos pertenece por derecho y demostrar al mundo de que la Raza Aria somos los dueños del mundo por eso los elegimos a ustedes los más fuertes para lograr esa misión que nos asignó como sus seguidores fieles hasta la muerte!-Grito el líder mientras levantaba el puño con fuerza haciendo que el ejército dijera de manera seguida y al unísono "Heil Hitler" mientras la risa de aquel líder adornaba dicha escena-

**/La Mañana siguiente-Mansión Fuyu 5:30 A.M/**

*los chicos estaban preparados para su "Cacería" algunos de ellos sentían un fuerte hormigueo en sus nudillos ya que estaban ansiosos para que ese momento llegara hasta sentían que ya no lo resistirían más y golpearían un árbol hasta que sus puños sangraran*

Vaya sí que ustedes esperan a que mi tío llegue para que les muestre sus presas no? –Dijo Tora con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si…siento que voy a explotar!-dijo Yugata con gran euforia-

Cuando llegara Natsume con esos convictos ya quiero que empiece todo…-dijo Alicia bostezando de manera aburrida-

No ha de tardar mucho solo tenemos que esperar un poco más…-dijo Mei de manera seria mientras miraba aquel bosque que estaba en frente de ellos-

Vaya no puedo creer que este día por fin haya llegado…-dijo Endo con una sonrisa eufórica-

Al parecer estas muy emocionado verdad? –dijo kazemaru al ver a su amigo contento-

Claro que si al fin podremos tomar el siguiente paso para hacer pagar a los culpables…-dijo Endo mientras apretaba su puño-

Saben me recuerda a cuando estábamos en la secundaria –dijo Kidou mientras se les iba acercando-

Si como olvidarlo cuando éramos felices a lado de las personas que más queríamos siendo unidas por el entusiasmo de Endo…-dijo Goenji con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si gracias a ese espíritu tuyo Endo no estaríamos aquí como amigos….-dijo Fubuki con una sonrisa ligera-

Y que yo creía que eras un loco obsesionado por el futbol…-dijo Fudou en tono burlón-

Oh, vamos chicos me hacen sentir avergonzado no son necesarios todos esos halagos…-dijo Endo rascándose la nuca con un ligero sonrojo haciendo que todos empezaran a reír ante la reacción del moreno-

Creo que ya estamos a punto de madurar no crees Mei?-dijo Yugata con una sonrisa-

Si…como pasa rápido el tiempo no crees?-dijo Mei con tono melancólico en su voz-

Pero aun así…creo que ellos nos están viendo desde el cielo y deben estar orgullosos…-dijo Yugata elevando su mirada al cielo-

Eso espero…ya que ellos ahora están en un lugar mejor…-dijo Mei con una pequeña sonrisa-

Si….-dijo Yugata mientras seguía con su mirada al cielo-

*El momento de melancolía fue interrumpido por la llegada de una camioneta blindada eso significaba una cosa que ponía muy contentos a los chicos….ya era hora de que empezara el juego del cazador y la presa todos veían como Natsume sacaba del vehículo 8 convictos que tenían aspecto rudo y atemorizante mientras se paraban en frente de los chicos quien también veían de la misma manera e esos convictos o más bien dicho "presas"*

Bien escuchen señoritas! –dijo Natsume mientras empezaba a quitarles las esposas de manera lenta- esta es su única oportunidad para salvarse de su condena ven ese bosque que esta detrás de ustedes?! Bien porque tendrán que adentrarse ahí y encontrar un pequeño rio que esta ahí si pasan al otro lado de ese rio sin ser asesinados por estos chicos…felicidades están libres y no volverán a la cárcel entendido?! –dijo Natsume mientras veía aquellos convictos asentir para después echar a correr adentrándose al enorme bosque no pudo evitar sonreír mientras veía a los chicos sonreír esperando la orden para empezar a perseguirlos-recuerden el único objeto que tendrán será una pistola de bengalas para dar la señal de que mataron a su convicto asignado inventen la manera de matar con sus propias manos sin la necesidad de una arma y por ultimo…. mátenlos…-dijo de manera seria con un tono de sadismo a los chicos quienes empezaban a correr como si fuesen una manada de lobos en busca de sus presas dando por fin comienzo a la verdadera diversión-

**/ Endo Mamoru/**

*Endo corría de manera rápida en busca de su convicto quería demostrar lo tan fuerte que se volvió al pasar esos años tortuosos de entrenamientos lo único que lo motivo para tomar ese estricto enfrentamiento fue por la ira y sed de venganza al momento en que lo perdió todo para así saldar cuentas pendientes con las personas quienes se dedicaron a hacerle su vida de mierda. No dudo en encontrar a su víctima quien estaba arrinconada entre unas enormes rocas que le impedían el paso hacia un escondite para refugiarse de su destino*

Pero mira quien tenemos aquí no eres muy bueno a la hora de jugar eh?...lástima porque….-aprieta sus nudillos- este será el último juego que tendrás amigo mío…-dijo en tono sádico mientras empezaba a luchar contra el convicto quien empezó a atacar al moreno por desgracia Endo manejaba una increíble fuerza al golpear con dos puñetazos certeros en el pecho y cara logro que el convicto cayera de rodillas mientras empezaba a jadear bruscamente escupiendo mucha sangre- pero mira que débil eres no duraste nada para ser un tipo rudo eh? Que lastima amigo porque acabas de perder…-dijo para después tomarlo de la camisa y estrellarlo en una de las piedras mientras comenzaba a golpear el rostro de esta una y otra y otra vez hasta que le destrozo el rostro por completo haciendo que mucha sangre escurriera a través de los puños de endo-

Que débil…no duraste nada bastardo…-dijo seriamente para después sacar la pistola de bengalas y tirar del gatillo dando la primera señal dando entender que ahora faltaban 7 por matar-

**/Kazemaru Ichirouta/**

*Kazemaru estaba en la cima de un árbol intentando localizar a su convicto él no se daría por vencido hasta asesinar y demostrar de que él es apto para seguir por este camino en busca de venganza es por eso que el daría lo mejor para permanecer donde debe de estar. No dudo en encontrar a su convicto quien también estaba escondido en un árbol el solo atino a reír un poco divertido ya que al parecer le toco una presa difícil de atrapar así que con mucho sigilo y algún que otro movimiento de Parkour para lograrlo se estaba dirigiendo por la espalda del pobre convicto quien se encontraba asustado así que tomo uno de los cordones de sus zapatos y con un rápido movimiento ataco el cuello del contrario con intención de asfixiarlo pero lo malo el convicto se negaba y estrellaba el cuerpo del peli azul contra el tronco queriendo quitárselo de encima pero algo salió mal en un movimiento brusco los dos cayeron al vacío chocando con cualquier rama que se pusiera en su camino hasta que los dos se soltaron pero kazemaru con suerte se agarró sobre una rama grande haciendo que se pusiera a salvo pero cuando miro al convicto este no corrió con la misma suerte ya que estaba también en una rama pero esta le traspaso el pecho justo en el pulmón derecho haciendo que se desangrara lentamente entre jadeos desesperados y la vista de aquel convicto mirando de manera asustada al peli azul mientras que el solo mantenía la mirada neutral y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios*

Vaya parece que te asustaste….pues lástima porque…entraras en un sueño en el que no despertaras maldito…y si llegas a hacerlo…me asegurare de que vivas el mismo infierno…-dijo aumentando su sonrisa de oreja a oreja-

*Aquel convicto solo atino a toser un poco de sangre mientras soltaba el último suspiro y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos hasta que por fin su muerte se hizo presente kazemaru vio por última vez el cuerpo para despedirse de su pobre y condenada alma así que no dudo en tomar la pistola de bengalas apuntando el cielo y tirar del gatillo*

**/Shiro Fubuki/**

*Fubuki había logrado acorralar a su víctima en una cueva al parecer no era muy astuto….no más bien astuta ya que la presa de Shiro Fubuki era una mujer muy pero muy hermosa bueno…no por mucho ya que Fubuki le estaba dando un susto ya que se podía notar como en los ojos del peli plata se encontraba esa mirada tímida y tierna…junto con una pequeña sonrisa llena de ternura….era un ángel en aspecto físico…pero por dentro era un demonio…un demonio dispuesto a derramar sangre solo por cobrar a la vida por lo que le arrebato ahora la convicta estaba sangrando tirada en el suelo viendo aterrada la sonrisa "inocente de Shiro mientras que este le acariciaba el cabello*

Sabes….tu cabello es algo parecida a mi princesa Haruna…..ella era lo que más amaba en este mundo…pero sabes que le paso?!...-ríe de manera lenta y sádica mientras se levanta- ella…MURIO! Al igual que mis amigos y familia! Todos muertos…dejándome continuar en este mundo que es una mierda!...pero hay algo que puedo hacer al respecto…y es limpiar…este mundo de gente que no merece vivir…y sabes con quien voy a empezar?...yo voy a empezar contigo…..ya que nadie se preocupara ni se pondrá triste si mueres ya que eres una puta que quiere hacerse pasar por MI PRINCESA!

*entonces Shiro empezó a golpear de manera brusca y horrible a la chica mientras los gritos de esta resonaban por la cueva los llantos de dolor y agonía se hacían presentes haciendo que Shiro se detuviera y viera a aquella convicta*

Vaya…al parecer recibiste muchos golpes no?...-dijo sonriendo de una manera sarcástica llena de hipocresía- sabes que ya no te hare nada y te dejare en paz para siempre….-se levanta y se retira al final de la cueva dejando aquella convicta desangrándose- pero no signifique que no mueras hoy….-susurro mientras pateaba una roca enorme causando un gran estruendo seguido de un gran temblor lo cual significaba que una avalancha se aproximaba alertando y asustando aquella convicta mientras veía a Shiro sorprendida mientras que este continuaba su camino saliendo del lugar cuando se dio cuenta Shiro al voltear era que la avalancha cubría todo a su alrededor incluso las rocas aplastaban a la convicta lo sabía porque desde donde estaba se podía escuchar como sus huesos se rompían con el golpe de cada roca que caía el solo atino a suspirar mientras sacaba su pistola de bengalas para elevarla al cielo y tirar del gatillo mientras bajaba la mirada y los recuerdos dolorosos se hacían presentes*

**/Yugata Kobayashi/**

*****Yugata estaba escondida en un pequeño árbol esperando a que su presa pasara por debajo de este ya que le tenía preparado un "Ataque sorpresa" ella como es de un carácter que su debilidad es de ser paciente le temblaban las piernas, si tenía que esperar un maldito segundo más, pero con suerte su paciencia y ella misma se sorprendieron ya que su víctima se detuvo por un momento para tomar aire Yugata tenía que ser silenciosa y cuidadosa al ejecutar su plan porque un solo ruido pequeño lo echaría todo a perder así que salto y puso el peso posible en su cuerpo para que pudiese caer rápido y al caer en los hombros del convicto y aferrarse lo más posible a su cuello pero era casi imposible ya que el maldito se movía como un jodido caballo salvaje*

Quédate quieto maldita sea! Me estas dificultando esto maldito imbécil!-grito Yugata para después morder con todas sus fuerzas el cuello de aquel convicto justo en la yugular, para después arrancarle la piel manchándose la boca, mientras se soltaba del convicto y este gritaba de dolor desangrándose de manera algo exagerada retorciéndose en el piso-

Ves?! Te dije que no te movieras así, si no, no estarías así….hijo de perra…-dijo Yugata molesta mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y escupía algo de la misma que quedo en sus dientes- ahora si me disculpas tengo que avisar de que te mate estúpido….-dijo de manera seria mientras sacaba su pistola de bengalas y fastidiada jalaba del gatillo-

**/Mientras tanto/**

*Yumiko estaba escondida entre unos matorrales viendo como progresaban los chicos…bueno eso fue lo que le dijo a los demás para escaparse y poder ver el espectáculo mientras comía unas sutiles frituras escondidas en su mochila y tomaba algún que otro refresco en lata*

Vaya si que a estos novatos les hace falta algo de creatividad…-dijo para después darle un último sorbo a su refresco y tomar sus cosas mientras se levantaba- bueno ya vi a cuatro me faltan más matanzas que ver mientras gozo de este tesoro que Catherine no me pudo confiscar –ríe de manera victoriosa mientras se va de manera rápida a seguir a los muchachos que faltan-

**/Akio Fudou/**

*El convicto corría sin cesar escapando de Fudou ya que este se había escondido y con un palo le dio un fuerte golpe al castaño provocando que sangrara cosa que le molesto más y empezó a perseguir como un lunático a aquel convicto no sabía lo que le esperaba pero al correr cerca de un árbol había una trampa para osos que por su aspecto fue puesta por cazadores hace mucho tiempo cosa que aprisiono la pierna de este y soltó un gran grito de dolor mientras se intentaba arrastrar por el suelo para asi poder escapar de las garras de Akio quien parecía acercarse más y más hasta que….el castaño llego con una sonrisa sádica que parecía ser sacada de una pesadilla y con su frente sangrando a causa del golpe que le dio el convicto con aquel palo*

Vaya mira que nos trajo la trampa…una mierda viviente….que le gusta golpear con palos…pues mira amigo en este juego se pueden jugar dos personas y como ya has tenido tu turno –dijo para después arrancar de un matorral espinoso una rama cubierta de espinas- es momento de que yo juegue…-dijo sin quitar su sonrisa mientras comenzaba a golpear de manera frenética a aquel convicto enterrando y desenterrando aquella rama espinosa en ocasiones le sacaba pequeños pedazos de carne y piel hasta que aquel convicto murió de un golpe clavado en la garganta haciendo que se ahogara por su propia sangre y de hemorragias tanto internas como externas-

Felices sueños…inmundo animal…-dijo Akio limpiándose la sangre mientras sacaba su pistola de bengalas y tiraba del gatillo-

**/Shuuya Goenji/**

*Goenji estaba teniendo una batalla con su convicto quien estaba a punto de llegar al rio para poder ser libre pero el peli crema se lo impedía como podía ya que no perdería contra ese convicto de mierda la pelea duro mucho ya que tanto la necedad del convicto y del peli crema eran iguales de fuerza pero en un pequeño descuido de los dos cayeron al rio que para colmo estaba algo profundo para que uno salga y el otro muera ahogado mientras ellos dos seguían peleando el convicto intentaba escapar pero Goenji se lo impedía nuevamente y así continuaba su batalla pero lo malo era que su oxigeno se iba acabando si no salían rápido los dos morirán así que Goenji tomo acción rápido y tomo el cuello de aquel convicto para después torcerlo de manera brusca haciendo que él fuera el ganador pero tenía que apresurarse a llegar a la superficie así que nado rápido mientras el cuerpo sin vida de aquel convicto se hundía más y más hasta perderse en la oscura profundidad al llegar a la superficie Goenji respiraba de manera agitada mientras tosió un poco de agua y se recuperó tomando su pistola de bengalas la cual estaba mojada pero con suerte funcionaba a la perfecciona así que no dudo en tirar del gatillo*

Maldita sea eso fue pesado…pero a la vez…fue divertido…-dijo para después sonreír mientras se recostaba en el suelo-

**/Yuuto Kidou/**

*Kidou terminaba de preparar su trampa para conseguir la victoria definitiva si sus cálculos eran correctos el convicto llegaría corriendo en poco tiempo así que se escondió en el arbusto más cercano para así tirar de aquella liana que serviría como parte del plan. Los planes de Kidou salieron perfectos porque aquel convicto venia corriendo sin tener cuidado de lo que se avecinaba o lo que le esperaba así que Yuuto tiro de aquella liana haciendo que el convicto tropezara y cayera en una pequeña pero profunda fosa llena de escorpiones al momento en que el convicto soltó un grito de terror los pequeños animales empezaron a atacarlo con sus aguijones sin piedad ninguna cubriéndolo en una manta negra de escorpiones mientras estos le quitaban la vida al pobre convicto mientras que Kidou mantenía una mirada neutral calculando todo detalladamente*

Como siempre todo salió perfecto como lo presenciaba…ahora lo último un poco de pasto seco y dos rocas que finalicen esto….-dijo mientras que con el pasto seco lo arrojaba a aquellos insectos y con las rocas las chocaba entre si por unos momentos hasta que salió una pequeña chispa ocasionada por esta y cayendo sobre aquel pasto provocando que esa fosa empezara a arder en llamas quemando aquellos escorpiones-

Misión cumplida…ahora a notificarle a los demás que mi trabajo aquí término….-dijo de manera seria mientras sacaba su pistola de bengalas y tiraba del gatillo mientras sonreía-

**/Mei HyoHyun Xiang/**

*****Mei al igual que Goenji estaba enfrentándose a una convicta quien por desgracia también era igual de fuerte que ella pero eso no impediría que Mei complete su misión no entreno por 3 malditos años para que al final perdiera contra una convicta destinada a pena de muerte se estaban dando con todas sus fuerzas pero Mei tenía que tomar una decisión rápida ya que estaban cerca de un acantilado y si ella perdía y caía de ese acantilado de 13 metros….estaría acabada*

No permitiré que me gane…-susurro Mei de una manera seria mientras continuaba luchando sin descanso para obtener la victoria-

*Duro la batalla una hora exactamente y Mei tenía algunos rasguños al igual que la convicta pero sus cuerpos estaban cansados y no durarían mucho tiempo combatiendo se tomó la decisión…una de ellas tendrá que morir pero en ese momento la convicta daría su golpe final al igual que Mei quien se quedaba quieta para así poder ejecutar su último golpe, cuando la convicta estaba muy cerca de ella Mei levanto su pierna dando una patada hacia el rostro de la convicta haciendo que retrocediera a tal punto que estuviera a centímetros del acantilado así que Mei tomo de la camisa de la convicta mientras la miraba a los ojos*

Juego terminado….-dijo Mei de manera fría para después empujar a la convicta haciendo que cayera al vacío y se topara con su muerte- será mejor volver con los demás….-dijo para después tomar su pistola y tirar del gatillo mientras daba a todos entender que la cacería había terminado junto con la graduación definitiva de los chicos-

**/Con los demás/**

*Natsume miraba el cielo siendo adornado por 8 señales que daba a entender que la cacería había sido exitosa no podía quitar su sonrisa llena de felicidad y de orgullo*

Vaya al perecer lo lograron….-Dijo Atsumi sorprendida-

Ya no puedo esperar a preguntarles que hicieron!-Dijo Alicia emocionada-

Quien diría que lo lograrían….-Dijo Catherine con una pequeña sonrisa-

Pues obvio que si ya que YO los entrene!-dijo Yumiko señalándose con orgullo haciendo que las chicas comenzaran a reír-

Al parecer tenías razón tío….-dijo Tora mirando a Natsume mientras sonreía-

Si…. así daremos comienzo con la guerra…ahora volveremos más fuertes que nunca….-dijo Natsume mientras miraba el cielo con decisión-

Miren ahí están los chicos!-Dijo Alicia emocionada mientras corría para felicitar a los chicos haciendo que los demás la siguieran para hacer lo mismo y felicitar a los chicos por su nuevo logro-

*Y así había concluido una etapa más que ayudaría a los chicos para cumplir su objetivo de venganza para terminar de una vez por todas con sus miedos y ese dolor que está en sus corazones…ya que…la verdadera batalla apenas está comenzando 2 grupos fuertes….1 saldrá con la victoria entre manos mientras que el otro será eliminado definitivamente*

**Continuara…..**

**((N/A: Bien aquí concluye otro capítulo de este Fic espero que les haya gustado no olviden dejar su Review ya que sus ideas me serían muy útiles para escribir más capítulos ahora las preguntas finales!**

**¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**¿Cuál fue su parte favorita? **

**¿Ultimo comentario antes de terminar?**

**Bien eso es Todo espero volverlos a ver muy pronto en el siguiente capítulo mis mejores deseos Tora-Chan 11**

**MATTA NE! ))**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8 parte 1: "Que Comience el juego"**_

"Quien creería que después de tanto tiempo ellos ya estarían experimentados y totalmente capacitados para hacer trabajos de mercenarios a sangre fría….y pensar que al mirar su pasado eran unos chicos sonrientes, con metas u objetivos en la vida…pero más que nada su mente y alma eran las más inocentes que podrían existir. Pero si los miras ahora es como si se viera…un cuerpo vacío sin ningún latido en su corazón o algún rastro de su alma o inocencia cuyas cosas ya no existen más y los únicos pensamientos que tienen en su cabeza es…un mundo que baja más y más en un vacío sin fondo lleno de pura perdición y desesperación, sus ojos reflejan un pasado tortuoso y un presente que ellos…están a punto de cambiar no importa el nivel de peligro y cuántas vidas arriesguen como el juego de ajedrez que está a punto de comenzar Dos bandos entran….uno sale victorioso"

*Desde su graduación Natsume les había dejado en sus manos múltiples misiones algunas veces eran trabajos individuales pero la mayoría son por equipo ya que la mayor prioridad es fortalecer aún más el trabajo en equipo ya que la confianza y una buena sincronización son la llave para llegar a una jugada limpia y excelente…casi se le puede llamar "El crimen Perfecto". Pero en fin se preguntaran ¿dónde están nuestros chicos no?...pues la respuesta es muy simple les daré una breve explicación. Tenían que cazar la cabeza de un sujeto que después de varios intentos de rastreo a través de su dispositivo móvil se les había escapado. Pero después de semanas lo localizaron y fueron tras él, la buena noticia es que lo encontraron, pero lo malo es que estaba en un edificio donde se encontraba toda una empresa de Yakuzas y al momento de entrar por la oficina principal los Yakuzas empezaron a disparar lo que causa un tiroteo por todo el lugar pero lo peor se viene a continuación. Están en el piso más alto y son 20 pisos los que tienen que bajar para poder huir con el informante sano y salvo sin ninguna herida….por ahora*

Mierda, ¡a qué lugar nos fuimos a meter! –dijo furioso Fudou mientras recargaba su IMI Desert Eagle. 50 Action Express y volvía a disparar-

Y yo que demonios se! Crees que somos adivinos para saber que va a pasar!? -Dijo eufórico Goenji mientras se escondía detrás del escritorio que tenían como única protección para después comenzar a disparar con su arma la cual era una Colt M1911.45-

Creo que ahí va nuestro bendito fin de semana…-dijo en un suspiro frustrado Yugata mientras terminaba de recargar su G18-

Ya imagínate a los demás que están en el piso 18…-dijo en tono burlón Fudou mientras veía a la pelinegra- ellos deben estársela pasando peor que nosotros-

Amen...-Contesto yugata contestando con el mismo tono de burla que Fudou. Dios creo que ya se llevan mejor de lo que creía eso pensarían todos al verlos ya no pelear más de lo común- saben ya me canse mejor acabemos con esto…-dijo mientras sacaba una granada de su bolsillo, le quitaba el seguro y lo lanzo al otro lado de la habitación- SAYONARA, HIJOS DE PUTA!

Creo que será momento de….-dijo Goenji al mirar la granada ser lanzada-

CORRE! PERRA! CORRE! –Grito Fudou mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a correr seguido de la pelinegra y peli crema, en ese mismo instante explotaba la granada y los tres salieron proyectados al piso de abajo con suerte se aferraron al barandal de las escaleras y no sufrieron una gran caída-

/Mientras Tanto/

*Kazemaru, Mei, Endo, Kidou y Fubuki acababan de matar a algunos enemigos lo cual no fue difícil ya que se veía que no sabían tomar un arma adecuadamente pero con suerte tenían inconsciente a la persona que necesitaban la razón fue por la que Mei no soporto los lloriqueos y pataleos del sujeto*

Mei….-Dijo Endo con un Tic en el ojo-

Si, que pasa? –dijo la rubia en tono serio y frio como siempre-

No tenías por qué dejarlo inmóvil es más parece que está muerto –dijo el moreno mientras que con la punta de su Heckler Koch USP .45 le picaba el antebrazo esperando alguna respuesta-

Acabo con mi paciencia…-alzo los hombros de manera indiferente la chica mientras guardaba en su funda su arma M9-

Con suerte aún está vivo…-dijo aliviado Fubuki mientras dejo de posar los dedos en la yugular al checar que si tenía pulso y comenzaba a recargar su Walther PPK 9mm-

No por mucho después de la información que nos dará sobre nuestros verdaderos enemigos…Dijo Kidou en un suspiro mientras se recargaba en la pared para tomarse un descanso-

Aun me pregunto cómo estarán los otros. Después de que entramos como locos y comenzaron a disparar cada quien tomo una forma de escapar…-Dijo Kazemaru mirando a los demás- solo hay que esperar que no cometan una estupidez…

Lo harán…Yugata y Fudou están unidos…-dijo mei mirando el techo- solo hay que esperar a que pase un gran desastre…

Lo cual pasara en….-dijo Endo en un suspiro-

5….-dijo Fubuki con una risa nerviosa-

4…..-dijo Kazemaru viendo su arma la cual era una Glock 18 9mm-

3….-Dijo Mei indiferente-

2….-dijo con el ceño fruncido Kidou mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

1…-Dijo Endo mirando el techo, cuando de repente el edificio comenzó a sacudirse después de un fuerte estruendo. Los chicos sabían que quienes causaron tal estruendo lo cual tomaron como algo bueno (¿?)-

Bien amigos!, esa es la señal..-Dijo con una sonrisa Endo mientras recargaba su arma y miraba hacia adelante- Kidou, como cuánto tiempo calculas para huir de manera rápida y precisa sin evitar gastar balas para nada? –Miro de reojo a su amigo de rastas-

Si no me equivoco por el estruendo causado los yakuzas vendrán hacia nosotros armados y obviamente molestos así que por la adrenalina que tienen al subir llegaran más rápido de lo normal así que yo calculo…una hora exacta para escapar con el informante ya que de seguro Natsume enviara a las demás chicas para recogernos en la camioneta y salir rápido pero hay dos noticias la buena y la mala…-Dijo Kidou mirando de reojo ciertos puntos del lugar para poder escapar-

Cuáles son las malas? –Pregunto Endo curioso-

Ya casi se nos acaban las balas y no podremos defendernos por si llegan y moriremos…-Dijo Kidou mirando al castaño-

Y las Buenas? _pregunto Fubuki preocupado-

Que no tendremos que buscar a los demás porque…ya vienen…-dijo mientras señalaba que Yugata, Goenji y Fudou corrían hacia ellos-

Al fin los encontramos! –Dijo Fudou mientras tenía la cara llena de ceniza-

Dónde diablos estaban los tres?! –Dijo Kazemaru con un tono de molestia observando a los recién llegados-

Larga historia…-Dijo Goenji observando al peli azul- solo diré que "ALGUIEN" lanzo una granada cerca de donde estábamos…-miro con molestia a Yugata-

Oye era eso o morir hechos como coladera así que agradece de que yo haya acabado rápido! –Dijo Yugata con tono arrogante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

Saben que ahora llamaron la atención del enemigo por su "Salida rápida"?...-dijo de manera fría Mei pero con un notable enojo en su voz mientras sacaba su .44 Magnum-

Ahora tenemos una hora estimada para salir ilesos y con el informante aún vivo, además los demás yakuzas ya vienen y solo nos quedan muy pocas balas para salir de aquí…-Dijo Fubuki suspirando con un tono de decepción-

Creo que ya encontré la solución….-vocifero Kidou mientras llamaba la atención de los demás- chicos ven la enorme ventana que está en frente de ustedes mostrándoles la vista de la ciudad?...-dijo mientras señalaba-

Si…porque? –dijo yugata dudosa-

Necesito que todos saquen sus armas y disparen…haremos una salida rápida…-dijo mientras miraba a los demás-

Espera Kidou pero, estamos a 18 de 20 pisos como haremos para escapar así como así? –Pregunto Fudou sorprendido-

Fácil querido Watson. Haremos el "Salto de fe" como nos enseñó Yumiko en nuestros primeros entrenamientos –dijo Kidou mientras sonreía triunfante ante su plan-

Excelente idea pero como haremos para salvar con nuestro informante de que no muera en la caída? –Pregunto Endo en tono preocupado y a la vez sorprendido-

Pues…tendremos que improvisar algo para ingeniárnoslas…-contesto en tono neutro-

Yuuto Kidou…eres un maldito, pero sin tus estrategias no lograríamos salir vivos en cada misión –dijo goenji con una sonrisa-

Lo se…pero ahora no es tiempo de halagarme ahora es momento de actuar y salir como todos unos profesionales…-dijo en tono triunfante Kidou mientras de su bolsillo sacaba su arma la cual era una Luger 9mm-

Bien!, como lo dijo el cerebrito hora de volar esta ventana! –dijo Endo mientras apuntaba con su arma la ventana, al igual que los demás para asi jalar los gatillos y ver como la enorme ventana se hacía añicos frente a sus ojos-

Alto ahí! No se muevan de donde estén o dispararemos! –Grito detrás de ellos uno de los tantos Yakuzas que los estaban acorralando exceptuando por su vía de escape-

Tranquilos viejos no nos moveremos es más, tendremos las manos arriba verdad amigos? –Dijo endo mientras alzo sus brazos al aire mientras veía a los demás con una ligera sonrisa-

*En ese momento los chicos estaban acorralados, sin una pequeña esperanza de que salgan de esta como en otras misiones que han tenido, no importaba la gravedad o la severidad del asunto en la que se encontraban. Encontraban la mínima posibilidad de escapar, incluso el aleteo de una mosca valía como probabilidad de escapar de una muerte segura…pero lo que no sabían los yakuzas es que nuestros queridos amigos tenían esta vez las cartas ganadoras de este juego…otra vez*

Ahora…entreguen lo que es nuestro…-ordeno el jefe Yakuza mientras señalaba al inconsciente hombre-

Esto?...se refieren a esto?...por favor esto no vale ni la inmortalidad de un cangrejo para que lo necesitan?...-pregunto irónico Goenji mientras zarandeaba un poco al informante- para que lo quieren exactamente?...

Él es nuestro proveedor de información más confiable así que suéltenlo y entréguenoslo lentamente o los eliminaremos hasta que sus cuerpos solo sean humo rojo de los disparos que les haremos….-dijo en tono amenazante el yakuza mientras que sus servidores apuntaban a los chicos y para admitir tenían armas de alto calibre para cumplir su amenaza-

Bien bien, calma hermano lo haremos no te preocupes. Mira para que nos creas lo haremos lentamente…primero alzamos las manos…-dijo Endo realizando la acción seguido de los demás- dejamos al hombre en paz….Goenji por favor suéltalo….-miro de reojo al peli crema que asentía con la cabeza y dejaba al sujeto que se tambaleaba a pocos centímetros de la ventana- ah, y además!...tengo que disculparme pero dejárselo no estaba en mi promesa…

Espera que?!...-dijo sorprendido el hombre al ver como la mirada de Endo paso de una despreocupada a una mirada seria llena de decisión combinada con algo de burla-

*En ese momento todo paso muy rápido solo se pudo ver el cuerpo del hombre caer por el enorme edificio seguido de que 8 chicos decidieran arrojarse también de aquel edificio como única acción de escape mientras que los yakuzas asombrados por tal hazaña miraban como bajaban los chicos rápido del edificio, para su mala suerte no notaron que antes de saltar una chica pelinegra dejo un pequeño amigo explosivo junto a sus pies. Al momento justo una fuerte explosión resonó por el gran edificio que a los pocos minutos comenzó a incendiarse; cuando los chicos estaban a unos escasos centímetros de tocar el suelo una furgoneta de color negro abría el enorme quemacocos que traía acompañado de un enorme colchón para amortiguarles la caída y como podrán notar sus ángeles guardianes son nada más y nada menos que Yumiko y Catherine*

Están todos bien?! –Pregunto Catherine en el asiento del copiloto mientras se asomaba a ver el estado de los chicos-

Hablen solo los vivos…-dijo Yumiko mientras los veía de reojo porque ella era la que conducía el vehículo-

AAAGGGHHHH…-Se escuchó un quejido por parte de todos-

Bien, VAMONOS! –grito Yumiko con una sonrisa, mientras pisaba el acelerador a fondo y avanzaba por la carretera dejando atrás un enorme edificio que se estaba consumiendo en llamas-

Buen trabajo chicos, creo que esta vez se lucieron en esta misión como lo podemos notar –Dijo Catherine con una pequeña sonrisa-

Y como puedo ver explotaron otro edificio…-dijo Yumiko con cara de molestia- este es el séptimo que explotan… ¡ya ni yo! Hago eso desde hace mucho y créanme explotar cosas era a lo que me dedicaba cuando tenía oportunidad en cada misión! –Grito algo histérica Yumiko mientras veía con el rabillo del ojo a los chicos-

Pues no teníamos de otra…-dijo Yugata rascándose la cabeza nerviosa- eran ellos o nosotros. Además se nos acababan las balas

Pero tampoco era razón para explotar todo un edificio….-recrimino Kidou mirando a la pelinegra-

Aparte de que casi nos matas! –grito Fudou eufórico-

Llamaste la atención de los demás yakuzas…-completo Goenji-

Y nos hiciste caer de un edificio de más de 10 pisos…-Terminaron de decir todos en coro exceptuando a las dos chicas que estaban en los asientos delanteros-

YA PUES PERDON! SATISFECHOS?! –Grito Yugata con un puchero-

Ya basta de pelear niñitos, arreglaran ese asunto con Natsume. De todos modos nos envió por ustedes porque les quiere decir acerca de un asunto importante…-dijo Yumiko ganándose la atención de todos-

Algo importante? –Pregunto Fubuki con preocupación-

Y de que se trata esta vez? –pregunto Endo curioso-

No lo sabemos, no nos dio detalles solo nos dijo que quiere hablar con todos nosotros –dijo Catherine-

Y de que creen que trate esa reunión? –dijo kazemaru mirando a los demás-

Tratándose de Natsume creo que será algo de vida o muerte quizás…-contesto kidou pensativo- pero me pregunto por qué….

Bueno quizás tenga algo que ver en todas las noches y días que se ha encerrado con Tora sacando y haciendo mucho papeleo y llamadas además de tomar café, no salir por nada del mundo exceptuando comer, asearse y demás cosas a excepción del gran insomnio que tienen por trabajar tanto…-Comento Mei con aire dudoso-

Quizás tengan razón….-comento Catherine observándolos-

Bueno sea lo que sea…-suspiro Yumiko- lo veremos ahora…

*Al llegar a la mansión Yumiko estaciono la camioneta cerca de la entrada principal donde cuatro personas los esperaban con la mirada seria, más las caras llenas de ojeras por parte de Natsume y de Tora en cambio Atsumi y Alicia tenían la mezcla de seriedad pero a la vez preocupación y pensamiento de las cosas que están a punto de decirles a los muchachos, quienes estos tragaron saliva nerviosos, mientras salían del vehículo-

Y bien, lo tienen? –Pregunto Natsume en tono tranquilo sin quitar la seriedad-

Misión cumplida…fue algo difícil de conseguir el objetivo –Dijo Endo mostrando al hombre estando inconsciente-

Tuvimos que dejarlo inconsciente para no hacer tanto escándalo y atrase la misión –Vocifero Kidou mirando al pelinegro con anteojos con los brazos cruzados-

Reporte de daños…- Dijo Tora mirándolos-

Los pisos altos del edificio donde se ubicaba el objetivo exploto ocasionado por una granada, se nos acababan las balas y casi estábamos con la espalda en la pared…-Dijo Yugata sudando frio por los nervios-

De eso no hay problema, podremos pagarlo con el presupuesto que tenemos…desde limpieza y reconstrucción del edificio, incluso hasta que los medios no interfieran para ponernos en riesgo –Sentencio Natsume mirándolos con una pequeña sonrisa- Muy bien chicos como sabrán envié a Catherine y a Yumiko para darles el aviso para una junta de suma importancia…

De hecho es lo que nos andábamos preguntando….-dijo Goenji-

A así?, como que se preguntaban? –Dijo Alicia-

Pues del tema de conversación para que esto sea de suma importancia…-termino de decir Kidou con duda en su voz-

Acompáñenos a la sala principal…así hablaremos a gusto…-Dijo Natsume para después entrar a la mansión seguido de todos- como verán la junta trata de que ya sabemos dónde harán nuestros jurados némesis los "Neonazis" sus siguientes jugadas ya que yo y Tora pasamos días y noches investigando a fondo gracias a que uno de nuestros informantes que esta de encubierto con esa organización nos dio la certeza de que hay que movernos rápido antes de que pasen más tragedias como las que pasamos por sus actos, si saben a lo que me refiero no es así? –pregunto Natsume viendo a los chicos sorprendidos por tal información- ahora vayamos al grano de todo esto, las siguientes misiones que tendremos serán más peligrosas de las que han hecho estos años….para serles sincero no creo que la mayoría logre sobrevivir, las escalas en nuestra contra son altas…pero si trabajamos con coordinación, calculo y en equipo nuestras posibilidades subirán ya que esta vez no lidiamos con niños, lidiaremos con enemigos peso pesado que pretenden tener el dominio sobre todo, por eso es que nosotros existimos…para impedirlo ya que si lo logran…-suspira…la "Era Oscura" volverá pero más fuerte que nunca, algo así como un virus del que no hay cura….-acomoda sus anteojos- Tora explícales al país donde viajaremos y la influencia que tienen por favor.

*La castaña asintió mientras apagaba todas las luces de la sala principal y encendía su computadora y el proyector que apuntaba a la gran pared mostrando lo que sería la información de su próximo destino, tosió un poco llamando la atención de los demás y comenzó a explicar*

En Alemania existen diversos partidos y movimientos políticos neonazis de poco impacto público, que continúan divulgando la ideología de la supremacía racial de la raza aria o blanca. El más conocido de todos es el Partido Nacional-Democrático de Alemania, que entre 2004 y 2014 contó con representantes parlamentarios en el Parlamento Regional Sajón, y desde 2006 hasta la actualidad en el Parlamento Regional de Mecklemburgo-Pomerania Occidental. En su programa de gobierno el NPD argumenta que "el fundamento de la sociedad alemana es la familia alemana, que Alemania tiene que volver a ser de los alemanes, que un pueblo sin pasado no tiene ningún futuro, que hay que reforzar los poderes de la Policía, que el servicio militar es un gran honor, y que Alemania es mucho más grande que el territorio que actualmente abarca.

El NPD realiza constantemente manifestaciones públicas, entre otras cosas, demandando que se revise el Proceso de Núremberg donde los países aliados vencieron a Alemania al final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y condenaron a algunos de los líderes nazis responsables del Holocausto. Los partidos y grupos neonazis siguen manteniendo su política de rechazo a los extranjeros, principalmente a aquellos que no son de raza blanca, y demandando su expulsión de tierras alemanas. Muchas veces cometen graves atentados contra personas que no tienen la piel blanca, especialmente en el territorio de la antigua República Democrática Alemana.

De acuerdo al balance del Ministerio del Interior alemán, durante el año 2006 los neonazis cometieron 12 238 delitos en el país, entre ellos 726 atentados violentos y 8738 acciones propagandísticas. Como partido legal, el NPD se financia también entre otras fuentes con el dinero de los impuestos de todos los contribuyentes en Alemania. Además del NPD existen otros pequeños partidos o iniciativas políticas que difunden la ideología neonazi, como La Derecha o la Iniciativa Alto a los Extranjeros que actúa en la ciudad de Núremberg. Allí esa Iniciativa logró en 2005 ganar un escaño de los 70 con los que cuenta el parlamento municipal. En la ciudad de Núremberg, así como en la mayoría de ciudades alemanas, existe un rechazo muy grande al pensamiento y las acciones de los partidos neonazis. Entre 2004 y 2006 el propio alcalde de Núremberg y presidente del Parlamento Municipal, Ulrich Maly, lideró varias manifestaciones masivas contra el NPD, y afirmó que en Núremberg no hay ningún espacio para la ideología nazi, la cual debe ser rechazada por totalitaria, antidemocrática y racista.

Muchos representantes de partidos políticos demócratas y entidades de la sociedad civil han demandado desde 2004 que se declare ilegal al NPD y que se prohíban sus manifestaciones públicas. La exhibición de símbolos nazis está totalmente prohibida en todo el territorio alemán. –Dijo Tora en tono serio mientras terminaba de explicar- esa es toda la información que nos pudo dar nuestro informante hasta ahora ya que si lo descubren nos atrasaríamos gravemente en seguir a nuestro mayor objetivo…

Entonces ese es su historial en Alemania? –pregunto Kazemaru esperando una respuesta concisa-

Por el momento sí. Aún siguen las manifestaciones que estos hacen pero por el momento no se han reportado más daños. –Dijo Tora mirando a los chicos-

Bueno al menos estamos enterados de algo por lo que pienso no es así? –Dijo Mei cruzándose de brazos-

De hecho es uno de tantos países del que tienen régimen abarca casi Europa, Norteamérica y Sudamérica –agrego Alicia mirándolos-

Pero por el momento no entraremos a más detalles, el tiempo es muy corto y a la vez valioso. Escuchen chicos. Nuestros informantes predicen que el partido Neonazi hará una fiesta con clientes en Heidelberg una de las más hermosas ciudades estilo medieval que posee Alemania además que su ambiente estudiantil trae consigo sabiduría y paz….-dijo Natsume mientras que en el proyector mostraban imágenes de dicha ciudad alemana-

Si pero la duda es, ¿Por qué entre tantas ciudades alemanas y lugares, escogieron exactamente esa ciudad? –Pregunto Fubuki-

Debe ser porque deben tramar algo…-dijo Mei tajante mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

O porque buscan algo…-Completo Atsumi-

¿En qué lugar exactamente será su fiesta? –pregunto Endo con curiosidad en su voz mientras su mirada se mantenía seria-

El castillo Schloss -Dijo Tora mirando el informe- se encuentra rodeado por una colina revestida de árboles, y es el sitio de una fortaleza realizada en dolomía en el centro de la ciudad de Graz, en Estiria, Austria a orillas del río Mur, extendiéndose a 123 metros por encima de la Plaza de Graz. Actualmente la colina es un parque público de la ciudad, permitiendo obtener grandes vistas de la misma. Aquí se encuentran múltiples sitios de ocio, tales como bares y restaurantes. Su historia es muy rica ya Napoleón Bonaparte intentó sin éxito conquistarla en el siglo XIX, tan sólo cuando ocupó en 1809 la ciudad de Viena y amenazó con la destrucción de la capital, extorsionó a los habitantes de Graz y casi arrasó por completo todas las fortificaciones. En aquél momento, sólo sobrevivieron la torre del reloj y el campanario por intervención de los habitantes de Graz.

Treinta años más tarde, Ludwig Freiherr von Welden comenzó la transformación de la vieja fortaleza en la colina en un jardín romántico con numerosos caminos de senderos y algunas plantas que prosperaron debido al clima relativamente suave de Graz.

Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial, los túneles subterráneos fueron extendidos a 6,3 kilómetros, con veinte entradas y 12 mil kilómetros cuadrados fueron construidos por trabajadores que fueron forzados en el interior de la montaña. Así se convirtió en un centro de comando y refugio antiaéreo para unas 40 mil personas

Actualmente es uno de los sitios protegidos por la UNESCO, siendo el quinto de Austria, perteneciendo al Casco histórico de Graz…-la castaña mira de reojo a los demás con cara de duda y suspira- en conclusión como es un patrimonio histórico del país no habrá civiles rondando y será difícil de realizar esta misión porque está la ley de…"Si lo rompes, lo pagas" y como son piezas históricas no podremos usar las cosas para defendernos porque si no nos jodemos…entienden ahora? –pregunto Tora con el ceño fruncido, como si de un profesor acabara dando clases del origen del universo a sus alumnos…de primaria para acabarla-

Así que a lo que te refieres es que la misión será más que nada "Cuidadosa"? –pregunto yugata consternada-

Exactamente…-dijo Tora-

Segura segurita? ….-continuo Fudou-

Sip….así que ni modo tú y yuga no tendrán nada que romper, ni explotar, reventar, incendiar, rebanar ni masacrar cosas…lo siento así son las cosas por esta vez…-dijo la castaña preocupada a la vez apenada porque se escucharon quejidos decepcionados por parte de Yumiko, Fudou y yugata ya que ellos son los que acostumbran a romper cosas en las misiones-

A que hora será la fiesta, si se me podría decir exactamente? –Pregunto Kidou arqueando una ceja-

Será a las 10:00 P.M en hora alemana, tenemos unos 5 días para prepararnos, empaquen lo más necesario para la misión desde vestimenta, armas, TODO! Que nos les falte nada cartuchos ,balas, bombas de humo, granadas y si es necesario vuelvan a repasar el entrenamiento ya que el próximo sábado en la madrugada tenemos que irnos a tomar el primer vuelo y entre más rápido nos vayamos a alemania así nos organizarnos mejor, conocer el área donde trabajaremos y lo más importante…-dijo Natsume mientras acomoda sus gafas- no perder de vista ni un solo respiro de nuestros enemigos….entendieron muchachos?!, si es así pueden retirarse la junta acabo.

SI! –gritaron todos en coro mientras se levantaban de sus respectivos lugares y poner manos a la obra y comenzar a prepararse ya que sabían que esta vez la guerra iniciaría para nuestros muchachos que esta vez se aseguraran de que sus enemigos sepan de lo que están hechos pero aun así con todo el dolor y pesar recuerdan lo que los orillo a esto las pérdidas irreparables que pasaron, los huesos rotos en cada entrenamiento infernal mientras el camino de sangre y lágrimas no parecía tener fin-

Es hora de luchar por lo que nos fue arrebatado….-pensó Endo mientras miraba el frente sin debilidad como los demás-

_/Alemania 12:20 P.M/_

*Mientras tanto en el famoso castillo Schloss, uno de los tantos patrimonios alemanes por su interesante historia y belleza en el interior se encontraban varios sirviente y hombres de traje ordenando y acomodando ciertos preparativos para una reunión importante que han tenido con sus clientes extranjeros*

Señor Vlad, ya casi se termina de preparar la decoración para la reunión del próximo domingo como usted ordeno…-dijo uno de los hombres mientras miraba en la oscuridad la silueta de un hombre que miraba la resplandeciente luna por el ventanal del hermoso castillo-

Todo está como lo planee? –Contesto el hombre sin ni siquiera inmutarse de su posición-

Claro señor las mesas y manteles están puestos de la manera que usted quería- contesto el subordinado-

Dejaron espacio para la banda sinfónica que vendrá a tocar y la pista de baile? –Pregunto otra vez el hombre-

Claro que sí señor, s-sabemos lo importante que es para usted el baile y la música…-contesto-

La comida y bebida son de buena calidad? –pregunto-

Claro que sí señor, trajimos a excelentes cocineros y cocteleros de los mejores lugares de todo el mundo solo para usted, toco colocado y ordenado con sumo cuidado como usted quiso- contesto el subordinado-

Excelente! Mi plan está saliendo a la perfección ahora mismo hermano mío, te aseguro que estaré ansioso por ver a mis Némesis venir a esta reunión…-dijo el Hombre sonriendo levemente y después posar su mirada al otro hombre- dile a nuestros reclutas que se preparen ya que vendrán importantes visitas y no quiero causarles una mala impresión…

Sí señor, como ordene señor, con su permiso me retiro…-dijo el subordinado para después dar una reverencia y alejarse lentamente dejando otra vez a su líder-

Que cosas nos trae la vida no? –Susurro mirando la luna- nos volveremos a ver, pero esta vez el juego final será dejándonos con un perdedor, y un ganador. Donde se arriesgara todo o nada por obtener la victoria…un juego arriesgado quizás pero…-hizo una leve pausa para después sonreír de manera maniaca dejando un camino de blancos colmillos- valdrá la pena jugar mi querido Natsume..._**"Que comience el juego"…..**_

_Continuara…._

_**Nota Final: HE VUELTO DEL MAS ALLA BABIES! JAJAJA :D….Holiiii! Los extrañe mis niños la verdad quería darles esta sorpresita porque se ve que creyeron que ya no actualizaría no es así?, pues no miren la razón por la que no he podido ni asomarme en fanfiction es porque el tiempo me está apretando el cuello a tal grado de no respirar…si lo cual signifique que tardare un gran tiempo en actualizar y esas cosas por el estilo y, aparte de que tengo que estar investigando sobre ciertas cosas clave que usare en el fic mis ternuritas como por ejemplo lugares, historias, armas y esas cosas en las que no entrare a detalle, Bien así que por el momento me despido pero sin antes las preguntas**_

_**¿Qué relación tienen Natsume y "Vlad"?**_

_**¿Volverá Yugata a explotar otro edificio? XD**_

_**¿Quieren yaoi, yuri y hetero en el fic?**_

_**¡¿Dejare de preguntar como presentadora de telenovela mal pagada?!**_

_**DESCUBRA LAS RESPUESTAS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO DE "Been To Hell"**_

_**Tora-Chan Fuera! 3**_


End file.
